The last year
by Seirei09
Summary: here are the EPILOGUE...for you whose with me till the very end...thank you and enjoy Mikan and Natsume's last journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Violet Orbs::** This is my very first fan fic so please go easy on me…

(I was inspired by **"Kiss of Fate"** made by Esa Marie, that's why I think I should make another one derived from it)

(I'm not used to making a story with Japanese languages on it, So sorry If this is pure English.)

(Reviews please)

**The Last Year**

**Chapter 1**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!

The school bell rings lingers inside the Alice Academy, students came pouring out of the classroom, meeting their friends, chatting, and the noise of the high school students was overwhelming the hallways when…

"BLAG!"

Everyone on the corridor in seniors' hallway fell silent when they hear someone slipped and fell face down on the floor outside the class 2B, it was a girl, with long brown hair, pulled in ponytails…

"Ouch… THAT HURT!!" the girl cried holding her upper thighs

"You're such an idiot, I warned you not to go too fast…" Another girl said emotionlessly, as usual,

"Mikan, come quick!!" Nonoko called the brunette girl in a hurry

"What is it?" Mikan ask, still holding her thighs

"It's Natsume!" Nonoko called in a really panicked voice

"_Natsume…!"_ Mikan stood up as fast as she can even though she's still hurt

"What Happen?" She cried running from the hallways towards her classroom she open the classroom door

"Where's Natsume where is he?!"

"You're really fast, little girl," A boy sitting comfortably with a manga on his face said, he has a raven black hair, and a mean smile in his lips

"Yeah, considering you slipped." Koko said smiling

"Huh?" _ Oh no…_

"Nonoko!" she cried "I'm sorry Mikan, Natsume ask a favor, I can't refuse…"

"I'm fine; Nothings happened to me, you're overreacting!" Natsume said

"Grrrrrr…" Mikan was grinning with shame and anger

"NATSUME!!!!"

Once again the hallways fell silent…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Natsume!! I can't believe he tricked me like that," Mikan said steaming with anger

"Well we prove one thing,"

"Yeah"

"What Thing??" Mikan asked

"Well isn't it obvious? Natsume is that important to you!" Anna rejoiced

"No he's not, that freaking fire boy, bad tempered, pervert, lazy…. _With his raven black hair, enticing deep crimson eyes, soft face, not to mention that soft red lips…_ No I don't!"

"So, Soft red lips huh?"

Mikan was surprised "Did I say that out loud?"

"No, I just Read your Mind!" Koko said

"Why You…" Mikan was threatening Koko when suddenly Natsume Hyuuga came

"Don't start any commotion… Polkadots!" he said

Mikan was raging with anger when a lower year student approaches her...

"Miss," the student handed her an envelope

"Someone wants to give this to you"

"Thank You." Mikan said

"Hey Mikan It looks like a love letter,"

"From Whom? Open It!"

"I'll just open it at my room," she replied

"Awwwww…"

"That's unfair!"

"Tsk. Come on Koko!" Natsume said leaving, Mikan looked at him, when their eyes met, Natsume narrowed his look…"

"Oh Gosh, his angry again" Mikan said _How can he be so jealous!_

**---**_**Flash back-----**_

"_You're my girlfriend now little girl…"_

"_You never court me idiot!"_

"_That doesn't matter!"_

"_What! It does matter!"_

"_You said you love me, and then I said I love you, that settle it right!"_

"_You're such a whimp,"_

"_Okay if you want me to court you it'll be in secret,"_

"_But they saw us dancing a while ago."_

"_Well then, I don't have to court you anymore"_

"_What?"_

"_You said so..."_

"_Okay if I answer yes, and we became couple, that's a secret too,"_

"_Deal!?"_

"_Deal!"_

_The two shake hands but Natsume pull her in his embrace_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm courting you, Darn It!"_

"_Like that?"_

"_Why you have any problem with it? No one's around right!"_

"_Yeah, But…"_

"_Stop whining would you"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yeah, that's what happened..." Mikan said

"Huh? What happened?" Nonoko asked

"Uhm, Nothing, let's just eat okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

The brunette girl was walking down the dark corridors of the dormitories, she's gone late from organizing her special ability class,

"It's full of new students today." Mikan said "I'm so tired"

She remembers the letter that was given to her earlier, "I can read it now." She pulls it out of her bag and opens it when pair of hands holds her mouth and pull her in a corner...

"Mmmmfmmf"

"Mikan!" a guy's voice call her, she recognize this deep and serious voice

"Natsume?"

"What's that?" He ask referring to the envelope Mikan was carrying

"It's a letter dummy,"

"I know it's a letter! Who is it from?"

"Well I haven't opened it yet, let me see…"

She opens the letter

"I can't read it, it's too dark!"

Then a ball of fire appear

"Here is it clear now?"

"Yes."

"Then read it."

"Okay, Alright, Don't be too aggressive okay!"

"It says, Dear Ms. Sakura, I want to meet you personally, can you please grant me that wish… In front of the Northern Forest tomorrow at Lunch break, I will wait for you."

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know, there's no names written in here, by the way… why are we lurking in the dark anyways"

"Because our relationship is a secret, darn it."

"Oh okay, can I come out now, it's quite hot in here."

The ball of fire disappear the two went out, they started walking.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Mikan asked

"Well, isn't that obvious, that letter is quite annoying for an Idiot like you."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Oh I know! You're just jealous!" Mikan teased

"Huh, Jealous to someone like you, in your dreams."

"Okay, you said so I'm gonna meet this guy tomorrow."

"Tsk. Seriously, that's a complete waste of time."

"No it's not! Besides this is quite thrilling"

_Darn another one!_ Natsume thought

He pushed Mikan against the wall towering her

"Natsume! What now?!"

Natsume move his face closer to hers attempting to kiss her

"Wait… Not here…I don't think this is such a good Idea?" Mikan hesitated but then she close her eyes

When he's lips is just a move away someone came,

"Hey don't do that here, someone might see you." Hotaru said with such an emotionless voice

Natsume move away, "Hotaru!" Mikan said

"Right Timing Hotaru." Natsume said "See you tomorrow strawberries."

"See you tomorrow!" Mikan said

"You're such an Idiot!" Hotaru said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm…, Huh!" Mikan was brightened by the ray of the morning sun.

Then someone knock on the door

"Who is it?" she called half awake

"It's Yuu. Mikan Open the door."

"Huh? Why this early!"

"Quick, you've got to come quick."

She rise up and go to the door and open it.

"What is it?"

"You're pictures, someone spread you're pictures, the dining hall is full of you're pictures!"

"Huh!"

Yuu and Mikan run from the dormitories to the dining hall, many students are gather there, some are elementary, most are high schools, she saw, her classmates, Anna. Nonoko, Koko, Hotaru, Sumire, Mochu, Ruka, and of course Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hey Mikan, You got yourself a scary stalker." Sumire tease

"What do you mean?" Mikan Ask Puzzled

"Look at that Pictures idiot, that pictures are stolen, every one of each is without you're knowledge." Hotaru said emotionlessly

"I don't understand?"

"Such an Idiot, I think I should shoot her with my Baka Gun." Hotaru said

"Whoever he/she might be you need to take care Mikan." Ruka warned

"Tsk. Probably he's just a low life. Come on I'm already hungry, Let's not waste time, Mochu, could you ask the cleaning staff to remove all of those pictures, It's annoying."

"Hmp! You're so unkind"

Natsume turned around and move his eyes to Mikan's Direction, _"If I caught whose that bastard who did this I'm gonna burn him to the ground" _He thought

"_Natsume…" _ Mikan thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating their breakfast "Mikan, wanna come with us, we're going to the Central town today?" Kaede Ask

But Mikan was spaced out

"Mikan!"

"Huh?" she surprisingly replied

"We said Are you going to come with us, we're visiting Central Town today"

"Oh, I'm Sorry, I can't, I have something to do."

"Oh Okay then, See Yah."

"Okay"

_Who would do such a thing?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

The Brunette girl walks along the Sakura Trees, thinking deeply, there were few students today, it's because it is a weekend, the fresh air is blowing through her long brown hair, she sat on the shade of the same Sakura tree, the Sakura tree when she was first kissed, the Sakura tree where she fell in love with a firecaster, the same Sakura tree where Natsume confessed his feelings in front of Her and Akira Souma.

"Little Girl!" a voice called

She looks up the branch,

" Hey Natsume." She greeted gloomily

"Huh…" _what's the matter_…

"You wanna climb up,"

"Can I?"

Mikan climb up the tree

"Something Wrong?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Don't fool me!"

"I'm sorry"

"What's the Matter?"

"It's Just that I feel like I'm being watch, after that Incident on the dining area, I feel like someone is always watching me. It's quite scary you know."

"It's just an Idiot's intuition."

"What? I don't think your quite helpful Natsume, I should go somewhere else, see you later." Mikan Jumped down the tree, but because she's preoccupied she didn't manage to fall the right way making her ankle sprain.

"_Darn, I say the wrong thing again, in the wrong time, Natsume you Bastard!"_ Natsume thought

"Ouch!"

Natsume looked down and saw Mikan on the ground

"Hey' are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," She stood up and fell again

Natsume jumped down "What happen?" he asked

"Nothing," Mikan cried

"Tsk, you're such an idiot!"

Natsume carry her

"Hey what are you doing? Put me down, someone might see us!"

"I don't care!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the clinic dummy."

Natsume carry Mikan

"Here, that should do it, just take a rest Miss Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga, can you carry Miss Sakura to her room?"

"Tsk."

Natsume pick up Mikan, when they got out many students we're looking

"Isn't that the black cat Natsume Hyuuga? Why is he carrying that girl?"

"I heard that girl was Mikan Sakura, last year she was the girlfriend of the famous Akira Souma, they just broke up then she's hanging around with Natsume, that's a shame."

Natsume look at Mikan, she turn much sadder, Natsume throw a murderous look and set the lady's bag on fire."

"AaaaaaHHH"

"Natsume, you shouldn't do that!"

"I don't care about them."

The two went on walking until…"

"Hey, my room is down that corridor, what are you doing?"

"You're not going to your room; you're going to my room."

"Huh?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reach Natsume's room…

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You said that you feel like someone's following you right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You're such an idiot."

"Yes I'am" Mikan said

"I should go now."

"No you won't be going anywhere."

"But…"

"You'll stay here!" Natsume shouted

"I've got to meet someone on the Northern Forest."

"You're not going"

"But?"

"I'll tell Ruka that he has to send one of his birds giving that guy a message that you can't make it today."

"You're so cruel! How could you do this to me?"

"Are you in the state of condition to be meeting someone, whom you didn't know?"

"I could meet him, even if my ankle's not working well."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Not as stubborn as you are!"

"You're staying here and that's final!"

"You can't control my life. I thought that something will change if I chose you over him but no, nothing has change, and you're still the Natsume I fear, the Natsume I hate, I can't even remember when is the time I fell in love to selfish man like you!"

"tug!"

Mikan fell silent, Natsume punch the wall hard he's raven black hair cover his face that Mikan could tell that was grinning in Anger

"N-Natsume I'm sorry."

"You can't remember?" he said in a deep dark voice

"Even the reason why you chose me over Akira?"

Natsume pushed Mikan on the wall

"What are you doing? Please don't do this to me again, Natsume…"

"Remember? This is the exact location when you first gave in to my kiss."

"_Yes indeed this is the same place, the same spot…" _ Mikan thought

"You can't do this Natsume…"

"I can do everything I want you're in my room."

Tears from Mikan's eyes fell

"Why are you crying?"

He touch Mikan's rosy cheeks wiping the tear away

"Natsume…"

"Don't cry. Please."

"It's been a really long time since the last time I kiss those lips of yours,"

He drew much closer, his left arm snake through Mikan's waist moving her a lot more closer

"_You didn't know how much I love you Mikan,"_

He kisses Mikan's teary cheeks, trail it down to her trembling lips, he presses his lips over hers, kissing her passionately, urging her to respond once more…

"_This lips… I remember 7 years ago I was kissed by this lips, last year I surrender my heart to this lips, now… I'll surrender again… Natsume Hyuuga… the only boy I cared…Why does it have to be Damn you!"_

Then she finally gave in, she kiss Natsume back,

"_I will never let go of this lips never." _Natsume thought

He finally lifted his lips through Mikan's, kiss her cheeks again and embracing her tight.

"Mikan…" he whispered

"_Why? Why does he always did that?, every time he pissed me off, I ended up kissing him in return. You're so stupid Mikan!" _

Natsume instantly move throwing himself and Mikan to the bed still embracing her

"Hey… Natsume this is too much!! We can't do this!" Mikan said trembling

"Shhhh… Don't make too much noise, someone's watching us."

"Huh? Since when? How?"

"If I found out who he is, he's dead." Natsume threateningly said.

He looked at Mikan's hazel eyes

"What now?" She asked

"So… It's checkered today?" Natsume said

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Mikan look at her skirt that's flung up when Natsume moved her

"PERVERT!" Mikan shouted pushing Natsume out of the bed

Natsume just grin, and got up

"Take a rest!"

"I don't want to!"

"You must!"

"How about you?"

"I'll just read. Now sleep."

"Oh Okay, _stubborn Man_!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later…………

"tug, tug, tug"

"Who's that?" Natsume ask with the same unfriendly voice he has

"It's Ruka."

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in Please?"

"Now's not really a good time."

"I just want you to know that the guy from the northern Forest…"

"Huh? What about him?"

"We didn't see him there."

Natsume move in a gaze of unobvious worry

"He's not there."

Natsume narrowed his eyes

"Natsume?"

"Ok you can go now."

"Natsume?"

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Mikan, Anna and Nonoko are looking for her."

"That idiot? Yes, she's here."

"What?"

"Don't tell."

"But…"  
"Just don't tell."

"Okay then, see yah."

Then Ruka leave

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"Natsume……………… Where are you? Why is it so dark?"

"_Mikan……………Mikan………"_

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"_You'll be separated……………… I won't allow him to completely steal you from me; I've been watching you for 17 years now!"_

"What? Who are you?"

"Hey………………… Checkered wake up!" Natsume shake Mikan up

"Huh!" Mikan gasped for air as she wake up, her brown long hair is partly wet, because of her sweat."

"What is it?"

"He's been watching me…… for 17 years…"

"Who?" Natsume ask in a deep serious voice

"I-I don't know?"

"huh, what an idiot."

"What time is it now?"

"Its 7 pm… you're quite a sleepyhead."

"7 pm!?" I should go to my room now!"

"Okay, If you can walk………" he said with an unfeeling eyes and a deep but sure voice

Mikan got up but she loses her balance and fall

"See, you can't walk, that means you stay."

"But…"

"Tomorrow, I'm sure you can walk a little, you can go by then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Mikan's room…………

"Mikan, Are you there?"

---

"Hey Mikan?" Nonoko called once more

"_Where is she?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan can't sleep, maybe because she already slept from 1 pm to 7 pm, or maybe because of that disturbing dream that is haunting her… She looked at Natsume, sleeping at the chair she put a small pillow and a blanket, and then she leave the room.

7:30 am she came to the classroom, greeting everybody a good morning! She also greets Ruka and Natsume.

"Tch." Natsume unfeelingly replied

"Mikan! What happened to you!!" Anna worriedly Ask

"Yeah, you look horrible." Sumire tease

"Oh I sprain my Ankle, just that!" Mikan Smiled

She sat on her desk next to Natsume's

Natsume throw her a why-did-you-leave-idiot look

She just smiled and throw him a because-it's-already-morning-darn-it look

Then Mr. Gino came

Few Minutes of classes passed until the bell ring

Everyone was hurrying out, Mikan can't hurry up because of her ankle, that's why she prefer to stay at the classroom.

But not that long commotion started lingering the school grounds.

"Mikan!!" you need to see this it's urgent!" Koko called her

"Huh? What is it?"

"Another commotion at the grounds!"  
"How can I hurry up?"

Then Hotaru came riding his levitating duck invention.

"Idiot. Ride!"

"Is it that important?"

Then the duck's hand-like features carry Mikan up

Then Hotaru gave her a piece of paper

"What is this?"

It says: _Duck Ride – 50 Rabbits_

"You're as vain as ever." Mikan sweat dropped

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reach the grounds almost all of the high school students were gathered, and when someone yell…

"Hey it's Mikan Sakura!"

Everyone look at her.

"What?"

"Oh Mikan, it's scary!" Sumire yell at her

"What did I do?"

"Clear the way!" Yuu shouted

Yuu helped Mikan to move.

"What is it Yuu?"

"Just take a look for yourself."

She look at the center of the crowd and saw a whole table of Dead Inconstancy flowers, and a banner "For Mikan Sakura I Love You"

Then her pictures was piled up, it was everything she do, from the first time she's at the academy until the present… Yesterday.

"It's so scary, dead Inconstancy means betrayal," Anna said

"Huh? I never betray anyone.?"

"This is horrible."

Then another commotion took place

"Hey it's Natsume Hyuuga, make way!"

Then the crowd start whispering as Natsume Hyuuga pass

He look at Mikan and place he's fearsome crimson eyes to the table full of Inconstancy flowers.

He's looks like he never care but deep inside he was mumbling with anger.

He turned his back through the commotion then fire start oozing to the flowers and the banners.

"Look at what Natsume did, he's scary."

"If I didn't know him well I say he's in love with Mikan."

"No it can't be."

"But why did he burn the whole thing."

"I don't know."

Then Mr. Narumi came rushing

"Mikan!"

"Yes.?"

"We'll talk to you about this."

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the faculty…

"This is too much, I can't allow someone to torture my student like this." Mr. Narumi angrily said

"But we didn't know who's behind this." Ms. Kimoto said

"What would we do?" Mr. Narumi defended

"Ms. Sakura, did you have an idea who might be doing this?" Mr. Gino said

"No, I don't have an idea. It started with a letter asking me to meet him at the Northern Forest, then my pictures spread at the cafeteria."

"How about the meeting, who is he?"

"I don't know, I was not able to meet him because I sprain my ankle, then this…"

"Don't worry Mikan, we'll protect you, just don't stay alone okay."

"Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 5**

Mikan was walking a little, her sprain was a little better now, and she's at the hallway… _Who could do this? _

Then someone cover her eyes… she can feel her heart pounding,

"Who are you!" she said pushing the person behind her making her loose her balance.

"Hey that hurt! What's the matter with you?"

Mikan was very familiar with this voice, she look at the guy she pushed. The guy has a dark brown hair and enticing green eyes…

"Akira Souma?" she called

"Huh! Surprise you remember me!"

"Hey… It is you! When did you come back?"

"Just now. Here let me help you?"

He helps Mikan up and helps her walk to the benches

"How's abroad?" Mikan ask  
"Fine, more cute girls, but not as dense as you."

"Is that an insult, or a complement?"

Then they laugh

"Wow I see you finally laugh, but its fake right."

"What do you mean?"

"I hear about the stalker, Are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little bit fine."

"What happen to your feet?"

"Well, my idiocy attacks, I fell from the tree…"

"Oh, before I forgot, how's Natsume?"

"He's fine, still obnoxious."

"He did anything to hurt you?"

"Not at all."

_Mikan Sakura…the only girl…after a year…I still love you…but you still love him…_

"You want me to help you to your room?"

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Akira helps Mikan to their classroom when they reach the class everyone looked

"Ms. Kimoto, I just help Ms. Sakura here"

"Yes thank you Mr. Akira."

"Bye Mikan." Akira winked

"Thanks."  
Natsume Look at her with a murderous look stood up and leaves the classroom.

"Mr. Hyuuga, where are you going?"

"None of your business." He said coldly

"What's the matter with him?" the others ask

"I don't know." Mikan replied

Natsume continue walking

_She's such a klutz…_

"Natsume Hyuuga! Skipping class?"

He saw a guy leaning on the Ionic stand

"Akira Souma… _damn you!_"

"We meet again?"

"Heard about the stalker? He's got it really bad."

"Tch."

Natsume continue walking

"Still the same huh? Don't worry I'm not going to steal her, I just want to see her."

"Then back off." Natsume said coldly

"Oh. Easy, I think you've got yourself a mysterious but dangerous rival huh. Be careful, keep an eye."

"Nonsense!"

"Bye!" Akira bid goodbye

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan go to her room to take a nap

"I should take a rest." She drowse

On the hallway dormitories, students were flooding the way…

Unexpectedly, Kokoryomi was walking on the halls, when he overheard someone else's mind.

"_I'm going to her room…I have to meet her there…I can't wait anymore…"_

"_Huh? Who's that? He's a waste, trying to go to the girl's room." _Koko thought he continue listening to that boring guy,

"_Mikan Sakura… I have to be with you…"_

"_Mikan Sakura…tsks…" _Then he's eyes widened _"Mikan Sakura!"_

He looked around to see if there could be someone walking towards the senior girl's halls,

He saw a tall teal haired boy walking to the dormitories of the girls

"_Is that him? Natsume!..."_

Koko run as fast as he could towards the top star dormitory

At Mikan's room, she was drowsing then suddenly someone forcedly creep the door opened and someone came in and lock the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Someone came in Mikan's room it was a built guy, he was walking straight at Mikan's direction until he reach her bed.

He stretch out his hands to caress Mikan's innocent face,

"Hmm……"Mikan moan and she move a little

"Mikan…" the guy spoke then he continues to caress Mikan's face tracing her lips…

"N-Natsume…" she called

The guy turned furious, he throw the lamp shade causing too much noise that wake Mikan up she open her eyes and saw a guy sitting beside her… She was surprised her heart was racing rapidly…

"Who…W-who are you?" She fearfully ask

She can't make out the guy's face because it's already dark

"Why…Why do you love Natsume that much!" he grouchily shouted

"I ask you! Who are you, how did you get in!" She shakingly shouted, you can feel the fear in her shouts

The guy holds her tight

"Let Go!" She shouted "What do you want?" _"Natsume…" _She thought

"What do I want?...It's you that I want!"He shouted Mikan managed to struggle and get away from the guy's grasped

She painfully run towards the bedside table, the guy followed her she struggle that's why the bedside table tumbles down, exactly when Sumire and Nonoko pass her room they heard the noise inside, and wonder why is it too noisy they knock on Mikan's door

"Mikan? Are you alright?" Nonoko asked

Mikan heard the voices she run towards the door but because she was quite injured she cannot run fast the guy caught her and throw her on the bed,

"Nonoko! Sumire! Help me!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Mikan shouted

"No you're not calling for anyone, you traitor!" the guy called he slapped Mikan again and again

---

At Natsume's Place

"Natsume!" Koko banged at the door

"Huh? What is it?" Natsume said with an unfeeling voice

"Open up quick!" he yell

He's annoyed that's why he opened the door

"What!" he shouted

"Mikan…" he gasped for air

"What about that idiot?"

"She's in deep danger!"

"Tsk." Natsume gestured

"I read someone's mind, It says that he's gonna come at Mikan's room…"

"What do you mean," Natsume's voice turned from annoyed to interested, he didn't know why but he's heart is pounding heavily

"He's going to Mikan, He said he can't wait anymore…"

"What!!" Natsume shout, he was panicking, you can see it in his deep crimson eyes,

He rushed out of the room…

"Where's Mikan?" he asked  
"In her room!" Koko followed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaahhh, Help Me!!! Stop it!" She cried her rosy cheeks are now bruising from the slaps she received

"Mikan!! Open the door!! What's happening in there!" Nonoko and Sumire continue banging the door…

Mikan was crawling with pain, crying

"Why are you doing this?" Mikan cried

"Because I love you! But you loved that Bastard!" the guy shouted he pulled Mikan up and throw her on the wall

"Unh…she tried to get up… _I can't use my Alice because he's not using any Alice… Natsume… where are you?" _Ah!"

She shouted because the guy pulls her long brunette hair,

"HELP!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Many girls gather…

"Sumire what should we do?" Nonoko ask with teary eyes

"I'll call Hotaru and the teachers… Mikan Hold on! All of you help me call the teachers!" Sumire commanded

"You betray me!" the guy shouted

"I didn't betray you; I don't even know who you are!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

The guy slapped Mikan again

She fall to the ground half conscious

"If I can't have you, no one will!" he choked Mikan…

"Ughh…..Stop…"

The girls clear the way when they saw Natsume rushing

"Where's Mikan? He asked Nonoko

"She's inside, help her, he's gonna kill her!"

"Mikan!" he called

"N-n-na-tsu-me…." Mikan called

"Huh! He's here!" the guy said he let go off Mikan

Then the door started to burn

"Tsk… I'll be back…" he move out of the room through the window

Mikan fell coughing

Natsume kick the door off and it open

"Mikan!" he called

Then he heard a soft cough

He run to the direction of the cough and saw Mikan lying on the floor, the room was ransacked

He bended down and hugged Mikan

"Who's the bastard that did this!" Natsume shout he was fiercing with anger, his eyes glow deep crimson, throwing a murderous and a vengeful look

"I-I d-don't k-now, I-it-s t-oo d-dark…" Mikan weakly said

He touch her bruising face…"Darn!"

He carry Mikan out of the room… the girls were exchanging looks,

Nonoko come along…

"I-I'm s-so g-glad, y-you c-came," She weakly said

"Sssssshhhh! Don't talk idiot." Natsume said

Mikan smiled

"T-that g-guy's t-tot-ally, i-in l-ove w-wi-th me!"

"What makes you think I don't, he's a bastard, I'm gonna burn him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume bring Mikan to the hospital, the teachers follow, the maintenance started extinguishing the fire on Mikan's room.

At the hospital: Nurses we're nursing Mikan's bruises with Nonoko. Natsume stays at the door of the room standing like his usual self without care and passive, but in him, he's worrying so much, you might not see it in his actions but if you look at his cold crimson eyes you'll see the warmth.

Mr Narumi arrived…

"Natsume! Where's Mikan!" he worriedly

Natsume glared his crimson orbs at him and look at the bed

"Thank you!" Mr. Narumi said then rushed to the bed

"Mikan!" he gasped

"H-hey Mr. Narumi." She called with a faint smile written in her face.

"What happened?"

"A crazy guy enter my room, that was pretty scary,"

"In the looks of your room, you spend a lot of hard time with him."

"Yup! He touch my face, he has the coldest hands, I tried to run away but…"

Mr. Narumi look at her, trying to figure out what stopped her, her bangs covered her eyes and tears fell from it…

"…I can't, my ankle was too weak and my knees are shaking with fear, I can't do anything for myself, he grabbed me…throwing me back at my bed…"

Natsume listens without saying anything, still serious, listening intently to Mikan's trembling voice."

"…I cried for help, Nonoko was there, Sumire also, they can't open the door…he threw me to the wall, making me fall down…he slapped me again and again…"

Mr. Narumi's eyes were a bit teary but he tries to be strong for her

"He pulls my hair, slapped me so hard, making me fall face down, then he choked me… I was so scared." Mikan ended, she was crying, her hazel orbs was swollen with tears falling from it,

Then the rest of her class came, she wipe her tears, then smile, they are all there asking how she is, then Akira also came he saw Natsume, look at his eyes with a disgust look, Natsume walk away, his hands was on his pocket, then Hotaru came..

"That idiot… don't let this happen to her again… or else, I'll shoot you with my baka gun," Hotaru said with the same emotionless voice then she rushed into the room.

Natsume continue walking till he reach his dark room, he close his door, his bangs covering his face, then tears fell from his eyes, droplets of tears…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

A week passed after the incident, Mikan stayed in the hospital, her classmates visits her regularly, Natsume visit her only at night,

Then in a bright early Monday Morning a brunette was running through the hallways, chanting "I'm gonna be late" over and over again…

In the class 2B of seniors, the door barged open and came a smiling girl panting because she run from the dormitories…

"Good Morning!" She yell she didn't notice that Mr. Gino was there

"Ms. Sakura! You're late again!" the teacher said

"Sorry…" she said blushing with embarrassment

The class was laughing…

"I'm glad Mikan is back to her old self…" one of the students said

"yeah, It's a good thing there's a Baka again" they giggled

She sat down on her desk beside Natsume Hyuuga the black cat,

"Good Morning Natsume!" She greeted

"Hn…" Natsume replied then continue reading his Manga

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan!" Yuu called

"Yes?!"

"I heard there's a new room given to you?"

"Yes much prettier than the other, it's on the top star rows of rooms, I just have to transfer some of my things in there."

"From the old one?"

"Yes!"

"Isn't that scary?" Anna said

"Huh? A bit realizing It was the same room where someone tried to kill me but… No offense, that's still my room."

"Ok, you know I admire you." Anna said

"Why?"

"Well it's because after what happened, you're still smiling."

"Oh, That, of course I have to smile, though it's a bit scary, you just have to move on."

After class Mikan go to her old room trying to pick up some of the things she left, she go inside, it was quite arranged, the bedside table was not down anymore, it was fixed, the lamp was not on the floor shattered, it was a new lamp her things was on the bed only waiting for her to move it out of the room…She was inside of her room, it was fixed but not the memories left in it, she touched the things used to be in her room, but she still remember that horrible night, she Kneel down and cried,

"Hey Little girl…"an unfeeling voice echoed the empty room

She wipe her tears

"Hey Natsume, What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just pass by, Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, I just remember something."

Then she felt someone embraced her tight

"Hey, Someone might see us."

Then she felt a drop of water coming from the person embracing her. She tends to look but…

"Don't turn around or I'll burn you."

"Why?"

"None of your business!"

Then Akira passes by her room, seeing the two of them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After fixing some of her things she, moved at her new room. She was ready to sleep and she closed her eyes…

_Dream:_

_The flashback of what happened the night she was attacked_

She gasped when she woke up, and was not able to sleep again she gaze at the clock reading 2:00 am,

"_I only sleep almost 3 hours."_

Then someone knocked in the door

She hear her heart beating wildly

"_Who could it be, it was 2 in the morning?"_

She opens the lamp beside her.

"Who is it?" She called

"Baka! Open the door!" a voice said emotionlessly

"Hotaru?"

She rushed to open the door and see Hotaru there

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"I just want to check you, and ask something to you."

"Okay come in."

Then the two get inside the room

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"You and Natsume..."

"What about us?"

"Be careful being too close to him, you're relationship is being too obvious."

"Yes, Thank you for reminding me."

"And one thing… Someone's' watching you're every move?"

"Is it the stalker?"  
"500 rabbits for that."

Mikan sweat drop

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh No! I'm late again!! Hotaru, how dare you make me think all night!"

She run to the hallways,

Then she bump into an unusual guy on the hallways, Natsume Hyuuga

"Sorry!" She apologizes

"Strawberry huh!"

"Shut up Pervert…"

"Why in a hurry?"

"Duh! I'm late!"

"Stupid as ever!"

"Sorry for being stupid!"

But the next thing that happened shocked Mikan, Natsume held her close, so close,

"Hey What's the matter?" Mikan said to Natsume as her Hazel brown orbs, has been stared by Natsume's Crimson eyes she can feel her cheeks turning red.

Without any hesitation Natsume kissed her, she didn't know what to do, she felt that this Kiss mean something, she must feel happy because she's being kissed by the person she love for 7 years but her heart was aching, when Natsume lifted his lips from her his eyes show sadness…

"Hey, Why did you kissed me here?" She said

"I just want to kiss my girlfriend, something wrong about that?" he said with an unfeeling voice

"Nothing but…"

"Bye little girl…"

"Hey!"

But Natsume waved his hands signaling that his walking away,

Mikan turned around and touch her chest,

"_Natsume…She didn't refer me as his girlfriend, he never call me that…I should be smiling, but why does my heart ache._ Oh no! I'm Late" she rushed

She didn't notice that Mr. Narumi was standing there watching her, he saw what happened and show sadness in his face…

"_I'm sorry…"_Narumi whispered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter8**

A brunette haired girl was walking through the path of the Sakura trees and saw a raven-haired guy sitting at the tree branch

"Natsume!" she called

Natsume looked down at her, Mikan saw him and feel cold

"What!"

"Nothing, Hey you skipped class today! You're such a lazy buff!"

"You don't care. Don't bugged me."

Mikan was surprised

"Well sorry for bugging you! We have homework, darn it, I just want you to…"

"Get lost! You good-for-nothing Baka!"

Mikan was perplexed, she felt shame and embarrassment

Natsume jumped down

"Huh! Stupid!" then he ran away

"_What's the matter with him?"_ she turn worried _"He never talk to me like that, Maybe he has a problem!" _ she smiled "Yeah, Maybe that's the reason."

Mikan go straight to the library, she studied hard for the assignment, _"Maybe I'll let him copy mine _Thats it I've got to work hard!_" _

Then a guy with brown hair and green eyes sat in front of her

"Hey, That's great, you're studying hard!"

She looked up and saw Akira

"Hey, Of course I have to study hard!" She smiled

"That's good let me help you…"

"No! Natsume will be furious if he knows you help me.."

"So it's for Natsume."

"He's seems so angry lately…"

"Really? Did you know why?"

"No, Not really… well I have to go now, see you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning," Mikan greeted her classmates

"Good morning!" Her classmates greet her back

"Good Morning Ruka, Good Morning Natsume!" she greet them with a smile

Ruka replied with a warm smile but Natsume just ignore her, as if she wasn't there, he usually make a gesture but today there was not even a single glance

"Hey you bad tempered guy, you can even look at me,"

Still there was no expression

"Hey…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID IDIOT! I don't care if I didn't notice you, and even though you feel embarrass about it!" Natsume shouted

Everyone looked at the two of them

"What are you lookin at!" he shout

Everyone turned back to their own business

"You're such a waste of time,"

Then he walked out of the classroom

"What's wrong with him Mikan?"

"I-I don't know."

"This is the first time I heard him talk to you like that, that's scary."

"I'm sorry I've got to go!" she hurried out of the room

"What's the matter with him?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan didn't attend the class, she was too busy thinking what's wrong with Natsume

"She was walking at the Sakura Trees, she was thinking, this place was very historical for her, very significant, she was hoping to see Natsume here as usual, she saw a raven haired boy leaning on the tree trunk she was very sure that was Natsume, she wan't to talk to him, about his problem but what she saw surprised her, She saw Natsume sharing a passionate kiss with a girl from the lower years…

"Natsume?" she whispered the two stopped kissing they look at Mikan the girl was signaled by Natsume to go,

"What?" Natsume said

"How, can you…"

"You're wasting My time."

Mikan was blocked she walked towards Natsume

"You're a waste."

"Pak!" the sound of Mikan's slap echoed the tree

"You Hurt me again…" she said

"I don't care! You're a pig, believing I love you!" then he turned his back at her

Then It begin to rain, it was pouring real hard, she was crying hard

"Mikan?" a voice called

"Hey Akira!"

"What happened you're soaking wet…"

She ran towards Akira, crying

"It hurts,"

"What? What hurt?"

"He was kissing another girl, I was a pig believing that he love me!"

"Who? Is it Natsume?"

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"Mikan? Mikan!"

Mikan fell unconscious…

Natsume watch them from a window…_"Akira…Maybe you did deserve her.."_

Akira bring Mikan back to her room, call Hotaru to assist him.

"What happen to that idiot!" Hotaru said with her usual emotionless voice

"It's Natsume Hyuuga!" Akira said grinning with anger

"What about him?"

"He did this to Mikan! That unfeeling guy!" Akira walked away

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, I've got to settle things right."

"Be cautious!"

"I know!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan woke up, she look at herself at the mirror, then she pick up the first thing at the bedside the table and throw it to the mirror making it shattered into pieces, she pick up the lamp and throw it to the wall, then she picks up the chair attempting to throw it on the wall but…

"You throw that or I'll shoot you with my Baka gun!"

Mikan look at her,

"Stop that you Idiot!"

Mikan's eyes filled up with tears

"Hotaru…"

"Stop crying, It won't do any good"

"I don't want to cry, but, My eyes just keep on filling up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 9**

Akira was clenching his fist because of anger, he search for Natsume Hyuuga everywhere and end up at the Northern Forest

"Hyuuga!" He called

"What?" Natsume said with the same cruel eyes

"Mikan…"

"What About her?"

"You kissed someone in front of her, that makes you a selfish pig!"

"I don't care."

"You Don't care?"

"After all, I'm just toying with her!"

"What!" Akira yelled and clenched Natsume's collar attempting to punch him but stopped

"What's the matter? What I say is true, I don't love that idiot, she's a waste of time, I don't need her!"

Akira grin, "She's not the waste here, you are. I let you have her, you fail me, You'll regret this, I'm gonna replaced you, one of this days, I'm gonna make her mine. And she will totally forget about you."

He remove his grip and walk away.

Natsume lower his head, echoing through his mind the phrase that Akira left him to think about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Akira go straight to Mikan's room, he opened the door surprise to see Mikan sitting blankly at the floor…

"Mikan…" he called

"Why did things turn out this way,,, Everything was perfectly fine back then,"

"It's not your fault!"

She smiled

"Maybe his pissed off because I've been a burden?"

"NO! he's just too idiot to throw you away!"

"There's no more tears falling from my eyes, It just dried up, I've been crying the whole night, I just wanted it to stop…"

Akira hugged Mikan tight "Don't worry, I'll be here protecting!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month has passed since Natsume and Mikan got separated, everyone was wondering the absence of warmth between the two, Some rumor says that Natsume was dating 4 girls at the same time, others says that Mikan and Akira are together, But some says the two just pretending.

Natsume did not attend classes at all, while Mikan was moved to the special classes after the regular one. The teachers change Mikan's partner, it was Ruka Nogi this time, and Natsume was paired to Hotaru Imai. Everyone on the class 2B asked Mr. Narumi about it but he only answer with smiles and gestures.

One 5 pm afternoon, Mikan was walking on the corridors to go to her class at the library, Mr. Narumi was there, teaching her some foreign Literatures, She seems like listening intently but her mind was not on the notes, smiles was erased at her pretty face, Not the usual Mikan we all know,

"Okay you can write your essay now." Mr. Narumi Instructed

Mikan smiled and open her envelope and get her paper

"Mr. Narumi felt sadness

"Uhm……Mikan?"

Mikan look at him on her faint hazel orbs

"What is it?" she coldly ask

"Nothing……just sorry!" Mr. Narumi sincerely apologize

"For what?"

"Nothing, don't mind me, continue your work

Mikan smiled and continue her work.

"Do you mind if I sit here while you work?" Mr. Narumi offered

"No, I don't." she replied

---silence---

"Mr. Narumi?" Mikan ask

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what could that be?"

Mikan stop writing

"I'll be more than willing to answer…" Mr. Narumi said

"Okay, I want an honest answer okay…"

"Yes I promise you my honest answer."

"Okay…Have you ever felt emptiness?"

"What do you mean?"

"Feeling like something's gone and you can't do anything about it."

"Yes, I felt that…only a part of my life."

"Because…right now…I can't feel…anything"

"There's no such thing as numbness of the heart…"

"Me I want to believe there's such a thing." Mikan objects

"Why did you say so?"

"I've been crying all month…but still…I've been hurt… again and again…the same thing everyday, I just want it to stop. I want to stop feeling miserable, never knowing why."

---silence---

"Mikan…" Mr. Narumi called

"Do you think I'm an Idiot? Crying my heart out?"

"No!" Mr. Narumi docked the table standing up in aggression of guilt

"Is something the matter? Did I did something wrong?"

"No, Mikan… _I can't take the guilt anymore…_"

"We know about, you and Natsume."

"What…what do you mean?"

Mr. Narumi put out an envelope

"Look at this."

Mikan opened the envelope her eyes have widened looking at the pictures on the envelope, It shows, the picture of her with Natsume, everything they did together

"What's this… Are you spying me?"

"No, we didn't spy you, I'll explain what really happened…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----_**Flashback---**_

_A month ago, someone send pictures of you and Natsume, kissing, holding each others arm. We confirm this to Natsume_

"_Mr. Hyuuga, Do you have a relationship with Ms. Sakura?"_

"_Tch..So do you care?" Natsume said with his serious crimson eyes_

"_Do you really have special connection with Mikan?" Mr. Narumi ask_

"_You're wasting your time!" Natsume stood up turned his back to the teachers_

"_Mr. Hyuuga!" Mr. Narumi called handling an envelope throwing the pictures at the table_

"_Is this enough proof?" Mr. Gino said_

_Natsume look down at the pictures_

_Natsume's eyes turned fierce_

"_How dare you spy on us!"_

"_We didn't spy on you, someone send this to us…"_

"_Were not doing something immoral, why do you confirm this to me." Natsume said unfeelingly_

"_Were not interfering with your relationship I know Ms. Sakura is responsible but…" Mr. Misaki cut_

"_But what?" _

_Mr. Narumi take out the letter inside the envelope and hand it to Natsume_

_Natsume opened it and read, his eyes narrowed as he continue reading._

_He crumpled the paper and threw it backwards_

"_I understand what you mean…give me 5 minutes to get rid of her."_

"_Is it that easy?" Mr. Narumi shouted in dismay_

_Natsume glance back_

"_Of course not." He said blankly_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That means the day he kissed me… Is he…saying goodbye." Mikan said in aghast. She stood up and run

"Mikan? Where are you going?" Mr. Narumi asked

"To Natsume!" she said

Mr. Narumi smiled

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter10**

Natsume finally decided to attend one of the classes he was walking blankly at the hallway, reminiscing the place where Mikan always bumped at him…

"_So running late again…"_

"_Sorry,"_

"_So it's polkadots today!"_

"_Natsume You Pervert!"_

This Phrase seems to linger the hallways…

Natsume continue walking

When he reaches the classroom, everyone glance at him, surprised to see him after a month, then fear flow once again, and everyone decided to mind their own business.

Then he hear the door open…

"_Good Morning!" _ A familiar voice echoed the room a brunette girl came in

He looked at the girl,

"_Mikan…"_ He whispered

Then the girl sat beside him, and smiled

"_Good Morning Natsume."_

He frowned

"_It's not a good thing to greet me with a frown! Smile" _she said then smiled

"_Could this be real…" _He whispered

He blinks then when he opened his eyes Mikan was not there, that was still an empty seat

He grinned, stood up and leave the room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan rushed out murmuring to herself…

"_if that's what really happened…then he's just pretending he didn't love me!"_

Mikan searched almost the whole academy but she didn't find him.

"Where could he be?" She loose hope in finding him that's why she decided to call it a day.

While Natsume was drowning himself to alcohol (How did he get that?)

He's been drinking thinking what happened to him…He was walking and end up in the rows of the falling Sakura blossoms.

Just in time, Mikan passed by. She stared at the person mourning at the foot of the tree; his hair was raven black, his crimson eyes staring at space, Looking like he's having deep thoughts. Mikan was surprised……seeing Natsume like that, his clothes, you can see it's not that neat compared to what it used to be. His hair was falling untidy on his eyes. Then, the guy glances at the person staring. He was slightly surprised to see the same brunette girl.

"What are you doing here?" he rudely ask

"I just passed by." She replied, her heart was pounding so hard

"This is the place where I betrayed you right? You mustn't be here!"

Mikan walk closer.

"Don't come near me!" he shouted.

He stood up but slightly lost his balance. (It's because his drunk.)

Mikan run and help him to stand up.

"Go away!" he pushed Mikan without that much force.

"Why? Why would you resist!" Mikan Shouted

"Resist?"

"How could you do this to me!"

"It's because I don't love you!"

"Liar!"

"How dare you call me a liar?"

"Why are you mad? It's true, wasn't it?"

"Tsk!"

"Darn it! You're drunk!"

"No I'm not!"

"You smelled like alcohol, why are you drinking?"

"None of your got damn business!"

"Shut up!" She shouted

"I would if you just leave me alone!"

Natsume pushed Mikan but he tripped and fell on top of her

"Ouch! You Pervert!"

Natsume looked at her face, at her deep hazel eyes

"Resist?" Natsume whispered

"Mikan was surprised; she stared at Natsume's serious crimson orbs

"Why? Why do I have to forget this face…" Natsume murmured

Mikan was too shock to say a word

"Why do I have to pretend that I don't love this face."

"_Did Natsume say this because his drunk?" _ Mikan thought

Natsume Caress her cheeks

"Are you a dream?" he asked

"_A dream…yeah, this is the effect of too much alcohol."_

"I wish you're a reality…"

Then he attempt to kiss Mikan…Mikan closed her eyes, trying to accept the kiss even though he smelled like alcohol, but before Natsume could placed his lips over hers, he fell asleep.

Mikan opened her eyes and saw Natsume sleeping…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early in the morning, Natsume finally decided to attend one of the classes he was walking blankly at the hallway, reminiscing the place where Mikan always run late and usually bumped at him…

"So running late again…"

"Sorry,"

"So it's polkadots today!"

"Natsume You Pervert!

"I don't have time for you, I've got to talk to Mr. Narumi"

This Phrase seems to linger the hallways…or is he really talking to someone?

Natsume continue walking

"_maybe what happen is just a dream."_

When he reaches the classroom, everyone glance at him, surprised to see him, then fear flow once again, and everyone decided to mind their own business.

Then he hears the door open…

"Good Morning!" A familiar voice echoed the room a brunette girl came in

He looked at the girl,

"Mikan…" He whispered

Then the girl sat beside him, and smiled

"Good Morning Natsume."

He frowned _"This is just a dream snap out of it Natsume!"_

"It's not a good thing to greet me with a frown!Smile"she said then smiled

"_Could this be real…No It can't be…" _He whispered

He blinks then when he opened his eyes Mikan was still there staring at him,

"Are you going to eat me?" Mikan asked

"_No it's not a dream, this is a reality, she is there." _Natsume thought

"Why are you here Polka?"

"This is my class; I requested that I should be transfer here again."

"_She's really here…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 11**

"Mr. Narumi, how can you allow such thing to happen?"

"Easy there Mr. Misaki, I just did what I think is right."

"You know what that stupid letter says right, "If you don't I'll force Mikan to be mine.""

"I know that Mr. Gino but… I jut can't take the guilt of separating those two, if only…"

"If only what Mr. Narumi?" Ms. Kimoto said

"If only you see how much they value each other, you'll feel guilt as well." Mr. Narumi sadly said and he exited the faculty

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mikan! It's so great you're back!" Yuu said

"Really?" Mikan said in a flattered tone

"Yeah, the class is boring without you."

"And Natsume, he didn't attend lessons, his always absent"

"Mikan…" the guy with enticing green eyes come near her

"Oh, Hi Akira!"

"Mikan I think we should leave you two alone, see you in class!" Anna said

"You sure? Okay then, bye!"

Mikan and Akira walk together

"Hey, It's a good thing, I can see your smile again!"

"Well it's a good day today, wasn't it?"

"Yes a very good day…" Akira replied with a sad smile

"Hey… What's the matter?" Mikan asked

"Well, I'll be staying here for almost 2 months now, 2 months left…"

"Huh? You're going already?"

"Yes, Chemists abroad needs to be trained, that's why I have to go back!"

"Oh, before I forgot!" Mikan said handling out a watch…"

"What's this?"

"It's a memorabilia, thanking you for being with me in the past few months."

"You don't need to do this you know."

"I have to, it's because you're such a good friend."

"_Friend…I guess Natsume won again…" _ Akira thought

"Why? Don't you like it?" Mikan ask

"No, I like it, very much."

Then he embraced Mikan tight

"Akira?"

"I love you…"

"What?"

"But I know you love him so much."

"I'm sorry…" Mikan cried

Akira Break the hug, he wiped Mikan's tears.

"Don't cry okay?"

"Yes!"

Then Natsume pass their way

Mikan glared at his' jealous and perplexed crimson eyes

"Natsume…" she called

"Hn…" that was all Natsume's reaction shown, but hidden in his soft crimson cheeks the pain.

Then he walked away

"I'm sorry Akira." Mikan said then she walked away also.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruka!" Hotaru called

"Yes?" he replied, his cheeks suddenly glow

"_What's this I'm feeling?"_

"Stop Blushing Nogi!" Hotaru said without emotions

"Huh? I'm not blushing!"

'Don't fool me Baka!"

"W-what do you want anyway!" Ruka said in a harsh voicing shaking off the red color showed in his cheeks

"See this?" Hotaru said showing him her picture

"What's that?" he confusedly asked

"1000 rabbits."

"You're selling your own picture, that's insane!"

"I'm not the one who's insane here, you are." Hotaru comment

"What?... I don't know what you mean!""

"You like me idiot!" Hotaru said hiding the blush inside her no expression face

Ruka's face turned bright crimson

"No I don't like you!" he denied

She grabbed and clutches Ruka's collar pulling him close

"Wha-What are you doing?" Ruka said trembling his face turn bright

Hotaru touch Ruka's face.

"Idiot!" she said

But before Ruka could react she already landed her lips to his, Ruka couldn't react that's why he decided to respond to her kiss.

Hotaru lifted her lips and said

"So… Do you like me or not?" she said emotionlessly

Ruka was still in a state of shock, which he can't respond

"Well?" she impatiently ask

"I- I- I…" Ruka said

"Yes you do." She said. Then she smiled

"B-but…I-I."

"Okay then.. I'll go out with you." She smirked, "Slow thinker!" she said

Then she turned her back at him

"See you at class." Then she walked away

"_What just happened?"_ Ruka thought

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter12**

Mikan was walking down the corridor, she was in deep thought. When she reach her room, she sat down the bed and she stare blankly at the ceiling when someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She ask

"Hey Polka!" the familiar voice called

"_Natsume…"_ She thought "What do you want?"

"Go to my room. 8pm!" He said coldly

"8pm? It's too dark by then. The corridors will be completely empty.

"Just GO!" I'll wait for you!" Natsume strictly said then he leave

"huh?! I WONT GO!" Mikan shouted

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later…

"Oh GREAT, What am I doing here anyway!" Mikan said frowning, standing infront of Natsume's door  
"Okay, I'll knock 3 times, if he didn't open the door I'm gone!"

Then she knock

"Ok no reply…" she turns her back but the door creaked

"Hey come in!" Natsume said

She stare at his crimson eyes, and she was surprised seeing Natsume only wearing his jeans hang, you can even see his boxers

(talk about cute!)

"Why do you wear something like that? I made up my mind I'm not going in!" She said turning around to hide her blushing cheeks

Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her in

"How dare you!" she cried

"If I said come in. You come in!" he scolded coldly

"you can't control my life idiot!" she yell

Natsume pulled Mikan closer. She can feel the heat on Natsume's body

"How about giving your boyfriend a warm hug."

Mikan was blushing real red

"_Oh gosh, he's really warm…he smelled so nice…wait a minute…!"_

"Get away from me you drunken womanizer!" she pushed Natsume away

"_Drunken womanizer? _ He said to himself_"Then what happened last night was real"_

"Stop resisting. I know you want to. You have a lot of time to do that last night…right?" Natsume teased

"Shut up! Pervert! I carry you up here, darn your so heavy, plus you smelled like an alcohol! Eeew! That was gross!"

"I don't believe you!" Natsume said

"hmp!... wait, how dare you call yourself my boyfriend!"

"I'm your boyfriend Idiot! It's our anniversary right?"

Mikan was perplexed

"_he remember…" _ she thought

"What do you mean anniversary? We broke up right." She pretended

"Shut up. We didn't break up Darn it!" Natsume shouted quite annoyed

"Hey don't be mad." She said

Natsume placed his hands to his pocket and get something, he attempts to embrace her but instead he put something in her neck.

"What's this?" Mikan ask

"Duh! It's a gift."

She looked at the object hanging on her neck, It was a necklace, a simple one It only has chain and a diamond-silver ring.

"Don't dare remove it, Only I have the authority to remove it there!"

"Thank You." Mikan said blushing heavily

"Where's my gift?" Natsume asked helding out his hand

"Uhm… I'm sorry, But…I was not able to buy something for you! The rabbits I earned is not enough to buy a gift" she was lowering her head in embarrassment

"But you got to give Akira that watch right." He said in a jealous voice

But… I'm..." Mikan said

"it's okay!" Natsume whispered

"Really?" Mikan looked up in quite an unsure voice

"Yes! But…I want another gift!" he said with a mean grin

" What?" Mikan asked with a nervous voice

Natsume kissed her, before she could react, he kissed her passionately trail his kisses until he reached her earlobe and he whispered…

"I want you to stay here and sleep here with me."

(From this point. Below 15 years old is not allowed)

Mikan was surprised that she move a little bit farther

"I know What you mean Natsume I can't!"

"Come on we have done kissing already…let's do something different.

"No!" she refused

Natsume caught her and embrace her tight he moved his Arms on her waist and his other hand caress her arm crawl it to her face then to her ponytail and release the ribbon on her hair, Natsume kissed her cheeks down to her neck.

"Natsume, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"I don't care." Natsume said

"Darn you!" she scold Natsume

Then Natsume (still kissing her) put his hand on Mikan's uniform's ribbon and untie it down to the buttons of her uniform, when he completely popped the buttons he remove Mikan's upper uniform leaving her white blouse.

Mikan gave in (talk about weird) she put her hand around Natsume's neck and kiss him on the lips, She moved her hands down to Natsume's body, When Natsume was ready to take off his jeans Mikan stopped kissing him and whispered…

"So much for a gift!"

She put a peck on Natsume's cheek, pick up her uniform and leave the room.

Natsume was dumbfounded then he saw something hanging on his neck it was a chain with a crimson-silver ring hanging on it, he smiled and said…

"Sly fox!"

(Yes, you read it right, Nothing happen to them, bwahahahahahaha)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning!!!" Mikan greeted happily when she got in to the classroom

"Good morning!!!" Her classmates reply

"Good Morning Ruka and Natsume!" She greet

"A pleasant morning to you too Mikan!" Ruka cheerfully said

"Hn." and that was Natsume's reply

"So grouchy!" She said

"Hey Mikan…Aren't you a little happy today?" Yuu Ask

"Huh? I'm always happy!" She denied her cheeks was blushing with happiness

Natsume cover his face with his Manga, Mikan glance and he saw a hidden smile on his face

"Mikan…Mikan!" Yuu called but Mikan was too spaced out

"_That was a memorable anniversary…Who'd have thought that our gifts are the same…"_

"Earth to Mikan!" Yuu shouted

"Huh, What is it?" she asked as if she didn't here Yuu calling her

"Darn, your so spaced out! I said That was a beautiful necklace, I didn't see it before, so probably it is new!"

"Yeah, it is!" Anna said taking a closer look at Mikan's Necklace, "I bet that was too expensive."

Nonoko came near and take a good look at the center of admiration

"Hey, That's the ring I saw last month, at the expensive jewelry shop at Central, it's price was way too high."

"So, it was a ring not a necklace?" Mikan asked

"Hell Yeah. Your so dense Mikan!"

She glanced at Natsume  
_"Why would he give me a ring…"_

Then Kokoryomi, break out in laughter every one looked at him.

"What's the matter Koko?" Ruka asked

"hahahah! It was too funny…hahahaha, I can't believe he have done that, hahahah!"

"You read my mind again! I can't believe that my Alice doesn't work with you this time!"

"He? so it's a guy who gave you that?" Anna rejoiced

"Yeah, No other guy can afford that kind of Ring except…OUCH!"

Koko shouted in aghast, he's sleeve was burning…Then he remembered…

**----**_**flashback---**_

_2 months have passed since that day…_

_Koko and Natsume just pass by on a jewelry shop, but Natsume eyed a diamond silver ring he stopped and look at it carefully._

"_Hey Natsume…" Koko called "Wow that's a nice ring, but… damn its 10000 rabbits!"_

"_Hmp," Natsume replied but he kept looking at it_

"_Will she like it?" he thought_

"_Of course She will!" Koko rejoiced_

_Natsume looked at him_

"_I said Mikan would loved that, It matches her eyes."_

"_I don't care," then he started walking away_

"_Will you purchased it?" Koko ask_

"_No!" _

"_Oh come on!"_

"_Forget it!"_

_Not long after that Koko ran into Mikan at the central, she was eyeing on the same jewelry shop._

"_Hey Mikan!" Koko cried_

"_Yes?!" she replied_

"_Are you going to buy something?" he asked_

"_No not for now I guess," she replied_

"_Oh,."_

"_Uhm… Koko? I wan't to ask you something."_

"_What." _

"_If that ring was given to you…will you like it?" she asked on a bit embarrass voice_

_she pointed the crimson ring on the end on the shelf_

"_Yes! Of course I'll like it! Who wouldn't? But that was expensive, 10000 rabbits? Are you really planning to have it"_

"_Uhm… Since I became a three star now, I think my savings could afford that!" she smiled_

"_Oh okay, the guy who will receive that will be so lucky!"_

"_huh? You think?" she smilled blushing "okay see yah!" then she run off_

"_Natsume…You're hell lucky!" Koko thought_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

"Sorry!" Koko called out

"So Mikan…who's the guy?"

"Huh! Uhm…He's…well how will you say it…uhm… a friend!" she said

"That's very inexcusable, tell us!"

"Is it Akira?" Anna asked

Every one fell silent and they look at Natsume, trying to figure out what is his expression but they noticed the sparkling ring on his neck

"Uhm… It's not Akira!" Mikan snapped back trying to turn the crowd's attention to her

"Is that so?" Nonoko replied but her eyes we're still fixed at Natsume

"Hey!" she shouted

The crowd of her friends look at her

"The teacher will be here anytime now, so go back to your sit okay" she commanded

"Have you seen Natsume's necklace?" Anna asked

"Yeah, It's almost the same as Mikan…"

"And come to think of it, they both have it at the same time!"

"something's weird…"

"Would you just leave the two alone!" Hotaru suggested

"That is, if you want to live longer…"  
The two sweat drops

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So they lare literary the same…" Koko thought _

"So hows the ring?" he ask

"huh?" natsume replied

"that, Ring!" Koko replied referring to the glittering Crimson on his chest

"It's fine!" he replied

"So Natsume, you brought her that, how sweet." Koko tease

"Shut up!" Natsume  
"Hmp…you're really lucky, do you know what Mikan went in to, just to buy you that necklace?"

Natsume look at Koko as if the topic bored him

"A lot." Koko said in assurance the Natsume will be interested

"What trouble? She's really an idiot."

"huh, she pulled her 2 year savings."

"She has a savings?"

"Of course!"

"Hm, as if I care!"

"Natsume…"

A guy from behind called

He threw his murderous look to that guy

"What?" he said

"uhm…Uhm…M-mr. Narumi wants to see you at the faculty; he said it's about her okay BYE!"

The guy said trembling then he runs

Koko looked at Ntasume

"Are you going?" he asked

The eyes of Natsume is surely makes the guy tremble

"Wait me at the class." Natsume said then he walked

At the moment Koko read his thoughts

_Not that stalker again_

"Mikan…Natsume will surrender everything for you, that's for sure." Then he grinned

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikan!" A guy called a brunette girl

"hey! Ruka"

"Do you know what happen to Natsume?"

"Huh? What happened?"

"he's been called at the faculty!"

"Why?"

"we don't know… I think it's because of you."

"huh? What wrong did I do now?"

"I don't know…"

"hey…Mikan, we need to finish something before 8pm right?" A girl said

"Yes, I'll catch up!"

"hey you're not going to the faculty…aren't you?" Ruka ask

"I'll be back!"

She ran to the halls

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the faculty…

"Natsume…" Mr. Narumi said

"Why did you call me." He said unfeelingly

"We just want to talk to you

"About what?"

"You know what she's been through. I hope you understand why we need to separate you."

"I know, but why did you have to tell her at the first place." Natsume said quite anger

"Mr. Narumi has been too soft, we don't want any trouble in this academy, that's why you need to get away from her." Mr. Gino said without any hesitation.

Mikan came rushing to the faculty in time to hear what the conversation is

"I loose her for how many times, I make her leave me but you blew it up."

"you have to forget about her, or else…"

"Or else what? You'll transfer her?" Natsume shouted "DON'T YOU THINK I CAN'T PROTECT HER WELL YOU'RE HELL WRONG!"

"No not that…"

"This conversation is finished, I won't give her up, once you do something stupid, I'll burn this whole academy, and you know I can do that."

He walked out

He saw Mikan at the door

"hey what are you doing here?" he asked

She was crying

"you're such a cry baby!" Natsume smirked

Mikan threw herself to hug him,

"I'm sorry." She whispered

"Silly!" he said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Avoid me…I don't want to get you into anymore trouble." She said

"After I threat the whole school, you'll gonna say it's worthless?"

"No it's not worthless, it's just that…"

"hmp…are you saying that you can manage on your own, that's quite impossible."

"Of course I can protect myself. I'm Independent."

"huh, be real, you can't even fight the stranger in your room."

"What? Are you blaming that on me?"

"Of course."

"You're a jerk, If my ankle was working well I can move out of that room all by myself."

"if you didn't jump from that tree you're ankle would still be working well."

"How about you. You kissed a girl in front of me talk about unfaithful boyfriend!"

"She's pretty, she likes me, Its worth a try. Unlike you, I already kissed you so many times, and to consider the fact that you're not that pretty"

Mikan was silenced

"So you'll did that even if there's no threat…"she solemnly said

"Yes!...Ah I mean _Oh no!_"

"I had enough!" she said walking away."

"Hey, I didn't mean that!"

"You're a jerk!, you're a fool! You just say what you want to say, Mr. Gino was right all along!"

"fine, go away, you'll run on me, and beg for help."

"We're through."

Natsume felt a pinched on his heart

"What do you mean?"

"I had enough."

She walked away…

"_Come on Natsume…Apologize to her… stupid pride, getting in the way!"_

Without a tear she thought

"_I'm tired of trying to understand you, I'm tired of enduring the pain."_

Mikan was walking, then she saw Tsubasa

"hey Mikan! Long time no see! How's my little sister?" he said smiling

She look at him with her eyes trembling

"Hey what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

She run and hug him, buried her face on Tsubasa's chest

"Mikan, what happened?"

"We're through for good!" she shouted

"Who?"

"That darn fire boy!"

"Natsume…"

"I hate him."

"Gosh Mikan… Even though you say that million of times, your heart will tell you different, be calm…"

"Darn it, you're right, I hate him, but I still love him! Darn!"

"Come on don't shout too loud…Why won't you cry? That's the reason why you're too angry."

"I don't want to!"

"Come on!"

"I don't want!" she said, her voice was trembling with a soon to cry voice

After talking to Tsubasa she hurried to the Special ability class…

Natsume was staring blankly at the sky, he'll never knew that that was the last argument with Mikan, If only he'd apologize, maybe she never be late in her special ability class arrangement, because on the following morning, the class 2B was panicking, discovering that the brunette who fell in love with a crimson eyed boy, was nowhere to be found.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

"Class…settle down first, we never confirmed it yet…"

"Settle, how can we settle down when you just said that Mikan was missing?"

"yeah,"

"Come on, we will do everything to find her,"

Natsume got out of his chair

"Natsume, where are you going?"

"Out."

"He's probably finding Mikan!" Mochu said

"hmp, she's so taking Natsume's time, where could she be now?" Sumire said

"Ruka!" Hotaru called

Ruka turned bright red

"w-what is it?"  
"Do you know any fights between Mikan and Natsume recently?"

"Uhm-Uhn I think they fight yesterday…"

"Meet me after lunch."

"Huh?"

"At the lab. Be there."

"But…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume walked out of the class the whole day

"_Where are you?" _he thought

He was walking blankly…Then he suddenly petrified on the ground, as if he was strike by something…or someone, he can't move a single muscle all he can do was talk, his whole body are trembling

"Natsume Hyuuga…" A voice called

"Who are you, release me or I'll burn you!" he shouted

"How can you burn me when I control your whole body…So be easy, I just wanna say you've missed a lot."

"A lot of what?" _"what is this alice? Is it gravitational alice?"_

"Mikan is such a great girl, isn't she…well when I got in her room…"

"You're the one who came into her room? You Bastard!"

"Well, I should admit it, I was the one…she has the softest skin, the entices lips, no wonder you're so lucky, you're the only guy who can kissed her, how's it taste, I think I should try…"

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on her!" Natsume tried to move but a slash embedded on his cheeks and blood drip from it.

"If you move another one your dead…" the guy said in a serious voice

"You know…who is the first person she called when I touch her?" the guy said in his fierce voice

"She said Natsume Hyuuga!" _–slash-_

Another slash cut through Natsume's skin

"You are still _–slash-_ the one _–slash-_ she loves _–slash-_ after you've _–slash-_ hurt _–slash-_ her again _–slash-_ and again _–slash_"

Blood was now dripping from Natsume's wounded arm

Then the gravity came back to normal and Natsume kneel down enduring the hurt

"I could kill you now, if I want to…but I prefer to make you suffer, losing her, I'm gonna make her mine…after all she really look good in a skirt!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Natsume shouted and he turn to blast a raging fire on where the voice came from but no one was there his crimson orbs was blazing with hatred and anger

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruka!" Natsume called

Ruka looked at him and was surprise to see Natsume bleed

"What happen!" he asked

"I want you to find a guy with a gravitational Alice…"

"But that's quite impossible?"

"just do it!"

"okay, Okay."

"_I'm sorry Hotaru I can't go right now…"_ Ruka thought

That Afternoon…

"Natsume!" Ruka called

"Did you find it?"

"Uhmmm, close to that… I'm not sure!"

"Spit it out!" he shouted angrily

"There's a senior guy, 9 years ago when he start at the academy, he's been categorized as a dangerous ability alice, but after 2 years his powers became unreliable, he's been move from Dangerous to Laten type Alice, for blade manipulation."

"he has 2 Alice!"

"No not really, he's blade manipulation can only work if the person he's attacking is under his gravitational Alice."

"_That's why he didn't attack me when I kneel down"_

"So who's the guy?"

"Isagama Mamoru."

"Mamoru? I heard that name before…"

"Definitely yes, he's you're classmate when you're 5 years old in the dangerous ability class, and he has the same class of alice as you are, everytime he uses it more than 50 meters, it drains his life."

"And he's the guy who's with Mikan in the special training class."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira was walking along the Sakura trees

When he notice a guy with a deep blue hair and a deep blue eyes

"Hey Mamoru!"

The guy looked at him

"Hey Akira…" He called

"Where have you been this passed days?"

"Around." He replied

"Have you seen Mikan Sakura?"

"haven't you hear the news, she's been missing."

"What?!"

"Yes since yesterday evening."

"I should find her!" Akira said then he run but suddenly his feet stick into the ground, he was petrified.

"Mamoru? Why are you doing this? Release me!"

"I'm sorry Akira, You can't go and look for her…"

"Why?"

"Don't you know that I have her…"

"b-but Mamoru? Why would you kidnapped her?"

"Because I love her. I am also the one who attacked her, send those pictures."

"How could you!"

"and because of that, I can't let you have her."

"you're wasting your time Mamoru, she will never be yours, she belongs to Natsume Hyuuga only!"

"She never belonged to anyone!"

Then a slash of blade cut through Akira's back straight to his abdomen the gravity was release Akira falls down bleeding.

Then the guy smiled

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hotaru! Have you heard the news?"

Hotaru's purple orbs glanced at the girl behind her

"What?" she said in her usual unfeeling voice

"Akira…Akira Souma was rushed to the hospital!"

Her eyes slightly widened

"why, his been shot…no cut through, or…I don't know, when some students found him his almost bleeding to death,"

"really?"

"Yeah, he's at the hospital, his seriously wounded."

"_Oh Mikan you idiot! Where are you…"_

Then a blue eyed boy comes in

"Hotaru, I'm sorry I didn't make it at lunch but…"

"Who said you're allowed to come in here."

That phrase stopped Ruka

"Uhm, Hotaru I'm going now." The girl said

"yes thank you." She replied

"What are you doing here?" she said turning her back to Ruka

"Well ah I'm here to apologize to what happened; I never thought that Natsume would…"

"I don't care even if you don't come, you can go now…"

"Hey don't be too mad about it, just listen to my apologies…"

"I don't have time to listen to you."

"But…"

"Leave this room or I'll have to force you out."

"Hotaru I'm really…"

"go away!"

"you know you shouldn't get mad about what happened I'm here begging for your forgiveness, then you'll send me away!"

"I forgive you now go!"

"What's the deal with you anyway, why are you acting so immature! You're so dense!"

Hotaru narrowed her serious look at Ruka, who is now raging with anger

"Why are you still here. Go away! I have too many problems to be dealing with, I don't want to add you up."

"You're a pathetic nerd!" Ruka shouted then he slam the door closed

"_Idiot!" _Hotaru mumbled

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 15**

"_mikan………Mikan……"_

"_Natsume…?" _She ask

"_hang in there Mikan I'm coming…"_

"_No don't he's too dangerous…"_

Then there is a flash on Mikan's mind

Natsume's in front of her with a smile

"_natsume…" _

Then there is a slash sound and she saw Natsume falls down dead

"_Natsume!!!!!"_

"Ah!" she gasped as she open her eyes

She was on a dark isolated place she's been tied up she roam her blurry eyes

"Where am I? Last thing I remember…I was walking down the corridor, It was late…I saw him…but then I couldn't move…I was petrified then I fall down, and I fell unconscious…then I was here…"

"So glad you're Awake!" A voice echoed

She looked around

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here!?" she shouted

"I just want to talk to you, that's all" the voice continued

"Show yourself!"

The chair in front of her move as if someone wants to sit there then a tongue of light came out

"Mamoru?" Mikan said as soon as he recognized the guy sitting in front of her

Mamoru smiled

"You're the one behind this? Why are you doing this…?"

There was silence

"Why won't you answer…are you the one sending those pictures? And the one who attack me? Answer me!" She shouted

"Yes! But I did all that to protect you, because I love you!"

"You hurt me, you mauled me to the ground you strangle me, slapped my face in numerous times, then you're saying you love? You didn't love me? You're crazy!"

"AaaaaH!" Mikan shouted

Mamoru slapped her so hard that she was thrown to the ground

"All I want to do is to love you, but you keep rejecting me, I was not the one who made you suffer, you did it to yourself." Mamoru cried fierce with anger

"If you just tell me you love, we could've been friends…"

"but I don't want to be your friend!" he shouted

"I don't accept suitors, you know that, I need to exert more effort in…"

"Liar! I know the reason why you keep rejecting suitors…It's because of that darn black cat! Darn him… I f only I've killed him…"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Well sorry, but I think I already did."

"What did you do to him!"

"Well my Alice was strong enough to petrify him and embed some wound on his beautiful face!"

"you're insane, he haven't done anything wrong to you!"

"He has, he steal you!"

"he never steal me!"

"I watch his face bleed, just like what I did to Akira Souma."

"What did you do to Akira?" she said with her voice trembling

"I draw a beautiful scar on his abdomen."

"What scar?"

"I hurt him pretty bad, but not fatal enough to kill him!"

Mikan cried, her eyes was crying with anger

"That's too much! You've became a monster!" she shouted

"If you haven't by pass me, this won't happen. The wound pierced on Akira's body and the slashes I made on Natsume's face, all of them was your fault."

"Shut Up!"

"All of this was your fault Mikan!"

Mikan was sobbing

"No it's not…"

"But I won't do any damage…for now, I provide you with two choices."

Mikan looked at him

"I'm going to be release here for another company, I need another alice to accompany me, A special alice…I want you to be the one whose coming with me…"

"What makes you think I'm coming with you?"

"You're so stupid. you have to come or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I'll kill Natsume Hyuuga"

Mikan's eyes widened

"I don't believe you. how can you kill the black cat? That's quite impossible!"

"I left blade on his chest, I apply gravity on it, it'll crush your beloved Natsume's heart."

"You're unbelievable!"

"You have to choose…You will stay here and he'll die or you come with me I'll spare his life."

---silence---

Mikan smiled as tears fell from her brown eyes

"I guess I have no choice…I'm coming."

"Good."

Mamoru move closer to Mikan and was about to kiss her, she can't move, the alice of Mamoru was applied then a ray of her nullifying alice crawl the ground to the Main school, nullifying every alice it encountered. Mochu was levitating the pail of water, in an instant it dropped. Ruka was on the roof top controlling his rabbit then suddenly he can't communicate with it, Koko whose reading the minds of Anna and Nonoko but suddenly he can't hear a thing, Yuu whose making illusions and criticizing it when suddenly it disappear, Mr. Ginno whose busy lecturing a student on the faculty pointing his electrical wand but suddenly, electricity won't emit, Hina was foretelling the future of her mother looking at her crystal ball but suddenly the images disappear, then there was a unusual heat on the ground Hotaru felt it and look out from the window, Mr. Narumi got out of the faculty room and sigh "Mikan…" then Natsume whose busy firing the trashes on the trash can was perplexed when he saw the fire suddenly extinguished.

Then suddenly Mikan was able to move her face and turn sideways

"So you really reject me?" the Mamoru frowned and he untie Mikan's hands

"Okay you can go now, Remember I know you're every move, one mistake and he's gone."

Mikan stood up and walked out of the room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dining hall, the students were talking about what had transpired

"Natsume…" Ruka called

"Feel that?" Koko said

"Yes, The pail dropped on me, I have to take showers again." Mochu said in annoyance

"Mikan's Nullification Alice." He said in a monotonous tone

"Definitely it's her, It's amazing, It crawled like an earthquake."

"The Alice she nullified was definitely related to the ground, there was a sudden heat right!"

"but she's missing?"

As Mochu and Koko continue to praise Mikan's ability…

"Natsume…"

"I know Ruka, she's fighting _Hang on Mikan..."_

"hey It's Mikan!" Nonoko rejoiced

Everybody look at the dining hall doors, there came in a brunette, Natsume's group turn their attention to her, Natsume was half glad, But he saw her wrist, swollen from the rope, tied on it, her face swollen because of the slap she receive, Natsume's hands were clutched, controlling himself, but then a boy followed, it was Mamoru. By then he can't control his anger, he walked heating the ground with his right hand holding a fire bolt, Ruke tried to stop him

"Hey Natsume. Stop that!" Ruka was holding Natsume's Arm

Natsume turned his eyes

then Ruka felt cold chill

"Let go!"

Ruka don't know why but he's so afraid of Natsume

Natsume walk closer, the students were moving away, Mamoru saw him but it seemed to him that he's not afraid

Mikn saw what was happening when Natsume was a bolt away from Mamoru, Mikan appeared in front of him, and nullified Natsume's attack

"Stop it!" She seriously said

"Ms. Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga!" A voice called

Everyone looked at the person who command them

"Yes. Mr. Narumi." Mikan called

"You two, to the faculty!" the teacher said

Natsume looked at Mikan

"Go!" she said shooing Natsume away  
He turned back

Mikan looked at Mamoru with a got-damn-you look

Mamoru grinned with a quite content smile

"What happened there?" Nonoko ask

"well Mikan used to stand for other people." Sumire suggested

Then Ruka's group approach them

"Something was definitely wrong, Mikan would stand for other people, willingly, but what we see just now, she's forced to do that!" Ruka said then he looked at hotaru, whose been staring at the two also but then she landed her purple orbs to Ruka they met each other's look

Then she avoided Ruka's look and turn to the other direction

"I'm going to my lab, I'm not hungry yet."

Mochu look at Ruka, who has a pleading look and at the girl whose about to leave

"You guys are so unpredictable!" Koko said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**

At the faculty…

"Mikan, where have you been?" Mr. Narumi asks  
"I'm sorry, I stayed on Hotaru's lab." She lied her eyes was quivering, Natsume noticed it at once

"What happened? I mean the nullifying alice was felt, by the entire academy, did you nullify someone?"

"U-u-uhm No! I'm just practicing."

"Natsume, why did you attack Mamoru like that?"

But Natsume didn't say a thing

"Natsume!" Narumi called once more

"He deserves it!" Natsume emphasizes that for him to see Mikan's expression

"But…"

"Mr. Narumi." Mikan cut their conversation

"Huh? What is it?"

"I-I—have a request…" she said

"What is it?"

"I---I"

"You what?"

"I – I wanna go to the special training with Mamoru."

Narumi was surprised, Natsume's eyes widened then it narrowed again to show his angry crimson orbs

"I just want to be trained…" she said as an excusable reason

"But, you're already good at your alice?" Narumi frowned

"I wan't to!" she shouted

"hey, take it easy, your trembling."

Mikan sighed deeply

"I can say that's a great opportunity, but…are you going to leave your friends it's not like you…Are you sure?" he asked

Mikan was spaced out she look on a distant...

"Mikan?"

"huh?"

Narumi sighed

"I said, Are you sure?"

Mikan lowered her head hiding the sadness on her eyes

"Yes." She answered

"Okay then, you'll be leaving 2 days from now; you can pack up your things." Narumi said in great frustration

Natsume stood up and leave

"Thank you sir…" she whispered then she stood up and leave,

"Mikan…Are you sure?" Narumi asked for the last time

She turns, smile and said "Yes…"

She walked out the room pass Natsume whose standing outside the door he catch up with her, he pulled her arm and pushed her against the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you going?" he seriously asked

She replied a silent sigh

"Why?" he said tightening his grasps

"I don't know, I have to, Let go off me!" she cried

"I won't, unless you tell me what really happened!"

"Nothing happened. This is good for the two of us! Get away from me!" she pushed Natsume

"He's a foul player! He forced you!" he said

"No! This is for the better."

She continue pushing him until she hit Natsume's lean chest, then she remember what Mamoru told her about the blade, ready to crush his heart,

"I'm sorry!" She pushed him away the she turned her back not enough to hide the tears falling from her eyes."

Natsume was stunned then he chased Mikan to her room  
Mikan Ran as fast as she could towards her room, then she locked herself in, then Natsume cope up and started banging the door

"Open Up!"

"Go away Natsume! _Don't make this too difficult, for the two of us…_

"Open up Mikan! Tell me what happened!"

"Go away! Please!"

Then students begin to gather around the hall to see what is happening

Then Natsume noticed it then he stopped

"What are you looking at!" he shouted

Then everyone walked nervously

Natsume looked at the door once more then walked away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume?" a voice called

He threw his crimson eyes to the guy who's talking and smirked

"What are you doing here?" he monotonously replied

"You have to tell her Natsume, you have lots of time, try to understand her."

"How can I understand her? If she's not telling me anything."

"Just try your best, she was about to leave 2 days from now."

"I know."

"That's still long enough, you can find a way. After all, you're the famous black cat."

"How?"

"You have you're friends. This is the right time to ask help, you can do that."

Natsume grin

"Good luck!" Then the guy said bidding his goodbye

"_thanks Tsubasa."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Only 2 days and she's gone." Ruka sighed

"Yes a short 2 days." Anna followed

"Well at least, She'll be in a better place." Nonoko cheered up

"By the way…I'm sorry to noticed this but…You and Hotaru had been silent lately."

"Huh?"

"You should ask her, she's the bestfriend."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"not now."

"I don't understand why not, after all why not? And after all, you've been quite good friends, "close friends" emphasizing their closeness

"She's been mad about me," he replied

"Oh, not the 2 of you too," hero come, "everybody was fighting, Mikan and Natsume too!"

'They're fighting?"

"Yeah, Mikan close the door in front of Natsume,"

"Really? Quite stubborn, isn't she?" Anna said

Ruka stood up

"Hey where are you going?"

"To Mikan, I'm gonna bid her goodbye!"

"I have an idea!" Anna cheered

"What?"

"What if we arrange a party for her tomorrow evening?"

"Huh? That's quite impossible, in such short time,"

"Yeah, we can use our alices, after all, it's just a simple party,"

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked

"yes, so are you in?"

"of course!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spread the idea to the whole class, and they all agree to join the preparation. They prepare the Class 2B room. Anna was in charge of the cooking, Ruka for simple program and Anna ask Hotaru for the devices they'll be needing. The next day everyone was busy.

"Natsume……"Koko asked

"What?"

"Are you going to her party?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I can't face her right now!"

"That's pathetic, so when's the right time to face her? If she's gone already?"

"I don't know!"

"tsk. I can't believe you!"

-silence-

"I'm going now, if you want to take a good look, come at the classroom 6pm."

Then Koko run

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was on her room packing her things then suddenly the door opened and it reveals Hotaru

"Mikan!" Hotaru called

"Hotaru……"she cheered as she run to meet Hotaru's embrace,

Hotaru put out her Baka gun and shoot her.

…BAKA…BAKA…BAKA…

"Ouch What did you do that for!" she cried holding up her head

"You're an idiot!"

"Darn, you always call me idiot!! You're pretty evil! Ouch, my head it hurts!!" she mumbles

"That hurt is nothing compared to what you are doing to yourself…"

Mikan was surprised

"You're an idiot because you're hurting yourself…"

Mikan gather up her wits to look up at her bestfriend and smiled

"Don't worry, after all it's bearable…"

"You're hurting him too you know."

"Huh? Who? Natsume? He's not hurt, I'm not hurting him...It's good, now we can both forgive and forget each other, it's less painful than staying here…watching that pervert play on girls…"

"Stop Fooling Yourself!" Hotaru shouted

"I know…But Hotaru…This is the only way to protect him…" Mikan said

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't."

"Come here idiot…"

Mikan run and embraced Hotaru, then she started to cry…

"I can't…I can't stay here…He's going to kill him…That's more painful than leaving him…" She cried

"You're such an Idiot!"

"Don't tell him…Don't tell Natsume that his the reason…"

"Stop crying, you don't want to be ugly…The class invites you to the classroom, 6pm."

"Huh? For what?" she ask wiping her tears away and breaking her tight hug

"Just go!"

Then Hotaru walked out of the room…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6pm…Class 2-B…

"SURPRISE!!!" the class said in unison…

"Oh Gosh!"

_The original class…I'm going to miss you all…_

"Well, We can't let you leave us without spending a party with us…" Nonoko Said

"Thank you guys!" she said on a teary eyes

"hey don't cry…" Ruka said

"I just can't help it…"

"Oh Don't be too sentimental!" Sumire said

"_They're all here…except…"_

"Hey what's the matter?" Anna asked

"Nothing!" she smiled

The whole class was overjoyed all evening…Koko began playing silly games, laughing filled the empty halls, there was a food fight after all of them have ate their dinner, there were games… there were teasing each other…Hotaru was using her inventions as a toy…Mikan was having lots of fun…except she'll be leaving tomorrow… she feels the warmth of the class…and there is… staring at the top of a tree…when all is ended

"I'll Miss you!" Anna hugged Mikan

"Awww…Me too…" she replied then she burst into tears…

"Oh come on!" Ruka said

"Ruka!" Mikan said and embraced him

"Hey… It's really good to be with you Mikan…" he embraced her back

Then the class gathered round to form a group hug…Hotaru was taking pictures

"I'm going to miss you all!" she said

And sobbing was heard all over the room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 17**

The next day…

"_It's morning already…I'm leaving this academy…It's unfair…" _Mikan cried

"_its really painful saying goodbye to my family…"_

Mikan stood up and go out for a walk…feeling the cool breeze of the Morning Air…

"Mikan…" A voice called

She turned back

"Mr. Narumi!" she called

"I'm sorry…I didn't make it last night…I have to ran some errands and…"

"It's Okay teacher!" Mikan run and embraced Mr. Narumi tight…

"I'm sorry Mikan…I got you some problems and…"

"Don't worry about it…Thank you for being like my father in this school…I'm going to miss you…"

"I'm going to miss you too…"

"Hey!" A guy called

Mikan looked up

"Tsubasa! Misaki!" Mikan called

"I won't let you leave without saying goodbye to me lil' sis!"

Mikan ran into Tsubasa and embraced him

"Bye!" she cried

"Why are you crying? Good luck Mikan…Take good care of yourself" Misaki said comforting Mikan…

"Thanks Misaki!" Mikan smiled

"Let's stop this Drama…you must eat, your last meal in this academy…" Tsubasa said…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh!" Mikan made her last regret for getting out of the academy, she hold up her things, and as she opened the door, the luggage man was waiting for her…

The grounds was quite busy because students are rushing for school, the car who will pick them up was there waiting for them, she saw Mamoru grinning inside the car, she looked at the academy for the last time...when she heard a disturbing commotion…

"Mikan!" A guy called stomping eagerly to her his black hair was swinging from the eagerness, his deep serious crimson orbs was obviously tired from thinking and for staying up late.

"Natsume stop it!" Ruka came running

"Hey! Natsume!, let her go now, it's for the better!" Mochu followed

"No!" Natsume shouted

"Come on man! stop it!" Koko grabbed Natsume's Arm

Natsume wriggle his way out

Mikan turned

Mamoru saw Mikan hesistating

"Come on, got in!" he said

Mikan looked at him then throw her look on Natsume

"You know the consequences if you don't go in."

"Wait! Mikan!" Natsume cried

"Natsume Stop it, many people were staring at us!"

"I won't Mikan, just listen to me, give me one chance!"

The people around them were whispering

"Is Natsume. Mikan's Boyfriend?"

"Maybe!"

"Mikan! just wait!" Natsume said

Mikan was about to cry and she was about to go in

"Mikan I love You!" everyone fell silent, an instant confession?

"Go in!" Mamoru shouted

Mikan turn around to face Natsume

Mochu, Koko and Ruka, whose holding Natsume lighten their grip

"I'm sorry!" He shouted

Natsume's sorry face can Melt anyone's heart,

"Natsume? Saying Sorry? He must love Mikan that much!"

"Why do you have to do this to me!" Mikan shouted "You've hurt me a lot of times, Then you're saying you're sorry?"

"Please just listen to me!" Natsume said walking towards her

"You're an idiot, self-centered, obnoxious, pervert…"  
Mikan was cut out when Natsume run and hug her

"You're so unfair!" Mikan whispered

"I'm sorry…"

Mikan hug him back

"I'm sorry Natsume…I guess I've been a lot of nuisance to you…" she smiled

Then she remember what Mamoru said

Mamoru on the other hand, started his alice…

"I love you too…" Mikan said then her hands lit up…

"What's happening?" Ruka Ask

Koko read Mikan's Mind and was able to figure out what was happening, when suddenly Mamoru's alice crawl the ground…

"No! Natsume!" Koko called

"Goodbye Natsume…"

Natsume frowned..."What?"

"Natsume, Mikan's nullifying your whole body!"

then Mamoru ordered his alice to crush Natsume's heart

"Mikan?" Natsume called

But Mikan didn't answer…

He noticed that his hands whose embracing Mikan tight was full of blood

Mikan started to loss her stand and fall, Natsume guided her, unable to understand why his hands was full of blood

She finally lay down on Natsume's arms Natsume's uniform is full of blood, And finally everyone realizes that Mikan was already dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey!" Natsume shake her up

"Wake up! Don't sleep idiot!...Ruka! help me wake her up!"

Ruka was stunned…

every one around them was shocked

then Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Yuu came

"oh My god…" Anna sighed

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted

"Ruka!" Natsume called

"Mikan…she nullified Natsume's whole body enable to push the blade towards her…" Koko whispered

"Mikan…Wake up!"  
"She's gone Natsume!" Ruka said

"What are you saying! No she's not!"

Mamoru was half surprised…then he grinned

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume shouted then a ring of fire covers the whole ground………

"Pity, isn't it?" Mamoru's cruel voice echoed the ground

Natsume looked at him murderously, dropped Mikan slowly and attempt to burn him alive but the gravity hinders him from doing it.  
"Ooops…Sorry you can't move any inch closer…"

"Why you!"

"She's really amazing, she can transfer her alice and prevent something to happen to that person…A real piece of art…Mikan Sakura… but that's her only fault, too chose you over me…"

"You're a bastard!"

"Natsume! Don't move! You'll be killed…" Koko shouted  
"Shut Up Koko!" he shouted

"Did you know that the blade pushed in Mikan's heart is for you…?"

"Huh? What do you mean…"

"The only thing that makes her go with me is that blade threatening your life…"

"You're a dirty player…"

"It's not my fault after all…she saved your life…enable to push the blade into her heart is really amazing…"

"You can't have her that's why you need to threaten her…coward!"

"I'm not a coward! WE both can't have her that's why I need to kill you but…unfortunately…she's the one whose been killed…that's alright with me…If I don't win over you… then she's ought to be dead!"

"Bastard!" Natsume shouted and ablaze of fire reach Mamoru's arms…but the force make his arms bleed to almost death

"Someone do something!" Ruka shouted

"We can't…Our alice's is not equal to them…" Nonoko and Anna said in chorus…

"But…"

Then a loud cannon crash in the middle of the circling flames, making Mamoru stand his guard, he was furious he looked at Hotaru…

"Don't interrupt!" he shouted

Ruka looked at Mamoru and Hotaru, and then a possible event flashed on his mind.

"Hotaru move out!" Ruka shouted then he runs towards Hotaru… Hotaru looked at him then she was petrified…she was unable to move…then there was a slash on her arm…

"HOOOTTTTAAAARUUU!" Ruka shouted "Bastard!" Ruka said throwing Murderous look at Mamoru…

"HAHAHAHAH!" She deserves it." Mamoru shouted

"Leave them alone, Psycho freak!" Natsume called him

Mamoru throw his look at him…As NAtsume signaled Ruka to go on Hotaru's Assistance

Ruka Run as fast as he can

Mamoru lessen his alice's hold and enable Natsume and Hotaru to move freely

Natsume, didn't think twice and he attack Mamoru, but mamoru dodge it…he again use his alice and threw sharp shards of blade on Natsume, lessen the gravity and the debris came that threw Natsume away, bleeding…

"Darn!" Natsume cursed as he rose up…

Mamoru and Natsume continue their seem to be endless dwell…while Ruka attends to Hotaru, with the rest of the class.

"Are you alright?" Ruka asked in panicked

"I'm fine," she answered straightly

"Thank God…I-" Ruka was cut off because Hotaru suddenly throw herself unto him crying…

"Mikan…" she whispered

Ruka turned sad,

"I'm sorry; I was not able to stop her…"

Then she embraces Hotaru back but there was a loud explosion that occurs…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18**

The she embrace Hotaru back but there was a loud explosion that occurs…

They all look at the explosion's cause...and their eyes widened when they saw Natsume and Mamoru on the ground, bleeding their way out…

"What happen?" Hotaru asked

"They…They won't stop…" Koko said in his trembling voice

"This is too much!" Nonoko gasp as she covers her face, avoiding the scene

"We need to help Natsume!" Ruka shouted

"But what help can we give? We can't match their alices?" Sumire blurted

Mamoru looked at them, and he saw them, trying to help Natsume…

"I said don't interfere!" He said furiously

"Stupid, Go away!" Natsume shouted

But he was too late to warn all of them. The crowd started to froze and for a second…they were all kneeling down complaining the unbearable pain…

"You BAKA!" NAtsume shouted

Mamoru just laugh,

Koko, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Mochu, Nonoko and Yuu was injured pretty bad that they were all flat on the ground

Yuu was the one lying nearest to Mikan, He throwed his eyes onto Mikan then it widened

"_This can't be?..."_

He saw Mikan's hands clutching slowly…Her eyes that used to be dilated was bringing back life on it…then she blinks, as if nothing hurts… then… she gasp for air…

"Mikan?" Yuu called

Mikan was quite petrified…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then there was a flash of her memories……

"_No he's not, that freaking fire boy, bad tempered, pervert, lazy…. With his raven black hair, enticing deep crimson eyes, soft face, not to mention that soft red lips… No I don't!" _

Natsume…

_Natsume move his face closer to hers attempting to kiss her_

"_Wait… Not here…I don't think this is such a good Idea?" Mikan hesitated but then she close her eyes_

Natsume…

"_Hey what are you doing? Put me down, someone might see us!" _

"_I don't care!"_

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_To the clinic dummy."_

Natsume…

"_Why? Why does he always did that?, every time he pissed me off, I ended up kissing him in return. You're so stupid Mikan!" _

Natsume…

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Then Natsume shouted in Pain

Mikan suddenly snapped back to reality,

"You'll never defeat me Natsume…You won't…"

Natsume was Pettrified…almost loosing all his hopes…then there is a sudden flash of his memories…

"_Oh I know! You're just jealous!" Mikan teased_

"_Huh, Jealous to someone like you, in your dreams."_

"_Okay, you said so I'm gonna meet this guy tomorrow."_

"_Tsk. Seriously, that's a complete waste of time."_

"_No it's not! Besides this is quite thrilling"_

_Darn another one! Natsume thought_

Mikan…

"_Tsk. Probably he's just a low life. Come on I'm already hungry, Let's not waste time, Mochu, could you ask the cleaning staff to remove all of those pictures, It's annoying."_

"_Hmp! You're so unkind"_

_Natsume turned around and move his eyes to Mikan's Direction, "If I caught whose that bastard who did this I'm gonna burn him to the ground" He thought_

Mikan…

_He touch Mikan's rosy cheeks wiping the tear away_

"_Natsume…"_

"_Don't cry. Please."_

"_It's been a really long time since the last time I kiss those lips of yours,"_

_He drew much closer, his left arm snake through Mikan's waist moving her a lot more closer_

"_You didn't know how much I love you Mikan,"_

Mikan…

"What's The point of fighting? If she's not here anymore…" he whispered

Then fire…started oozing…It was the most powerful…most deadly… but still he can't move

Mikan stood up…her powers began affecting the gravity alice of Mamoru

Then Mamoru was surprised to see Mikan Behind Natsume… he moved away…

"No It can't be…"

Natsume was forcing himself to attack…

"_If I attack this kind of power, in this situation…I'll die for sure but it doesn't Matter…"_

Then the gravity was totally nullified…

Natsume fired his power

"AS LONG AS IT'S FOR HER!"

Mikan raised her arm, nullifying Mamoru himself…

The two attacks combined and Mamoru was hit

"Mikan…" Mamoru whispered as life drains out… "I'm sorry…"

Then he stumbled down, and dropped dead…

Natsume, fell down…

Everyone was able to move…

"What happened?" Anna Asked

"It's over…" Hotaru whispered

"Wait…look!" Nonoko pointed out

Everyone look at the direction Nonoko was pointing at

And their eyes widened

They saw Natsume kneeling down gasping for air, as if still petrified by the power

"_I lived…but…"_ Natsume thought "Unless!"

Natsume looked behind him

And saw Mikan standing there… she's gasping…her hair falls as her breath catches the air…

"Mikan?"

"Hey! Natsume… that was bad you know… using that kind of power…"

Natsume stand up and walk through Mikan's direction

"hey…you look like you've seen a ghost?" Mikan joked

Natsume touch her face

"Is it really you?" He asked

"What do you mean…Of course It's me!"

Natsume pulled her in his embrace

"Hey…for a second I thought you were dead…"

"Of course I die…" Mikan whispered

"Huh?" Natsume said in surprise

"my alice nullified everything…even the blade crushing my heart…Of course I can't leave you…you're too stubborn to be on your own…"

"Then I think this was the end then…"

"Yuu? What happen there…"

"That's the real power…of the nullifying alice … come on…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikan's POV**

"After that event…teachers talk about Mamoru's death, and leave it to the past, Yuu was climbing his way to the top, Anna and Nonoko was both requested to be transferred to the Alice special training, Koko was busy courting Anna, well that's a real relief, he almost cried but Anna accept him as her boyfriend, Mochu and Sumire are together now…they really match…Hotaru and Ruka are together, it took them quite long to confess, they are both stubborn…Me? Well I'm busy running from Natsume's fan club, everyday they set trap for me…men that's so annoying…and Natsume…sigh…he's busy on his mission, but everytime he comes back, he always bring something for me…that's sweet…

And then 10 years have passed…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**For all of you who read my story...Thank you very much I really appreciate what you have done...to those who submitted reviews thank you also...and now... the last chapter is here...hope you like it...**

**Epilogue**

10 years later………

At a hill beside the blooming cherry blossom trees…

"Mommy! Someone's at the door!"

A little boy called, he has the darkest brown hair… and an enticing crimson eyes…

"Okay Seichiro!"

"I'll open it okay mom!" the kid run to the door and open it, he saw 6 person and a little girl standing at the doorway

"Mom!"

"Yes wait!"

"Natsume?"

"No, he can't be…"

"Look at him his likely Natsume…As if he's his brother or something…"

"Who's there!" A brunette called

"Hey Mikan!"

Mikan's eyes widened

"You guys!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mikan…who's that kid?" Ruka asked

"He really look like Natsume…" Yuu recalled

"Think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, he always reminded me of Natsume, his eyes, his hair and his actions…"

"But…how can it possibly be?"

Then the kid pulled her dress

"mommy…"

"Mommy??" everyone said in chorus

"Mom, who's Natsume?"

Mikan was quite surprised

"Huh? How did you know that Name?"

"Well that lady over there…" he said pointing out on Nonoko "…she called me Natsume…"

Mikan looked at Nonoko with a mixture of a dismay and annoyed look

Nonoko felt cold

"Sorry…"

"Seichiro, would you mind playing with Hina first…" Mikan said pointing at the girl with jet black hair and blue violet eyes sitting at the couch

"But mom…"

"You hear me…play with her first…"

"Oh Okay then…" Seichiro said in dismay and he walk away

"Sorry about calling him Natsume" Nonoko pleaded

Mikan sighed

"I never talk about Natsume…specially with him…"

"huh? Why is that? And why did he called you mother? Is he your son…"

"Yes. Seichiro is my son…"

"With whom?...don't tell me…"

Everyone looked at Mikan

"yes, his mine and Natsume's son."

"What? How could that be?"

"I never tell you guys, I only told this to Hotaru and Ruka. It's my secret, At first I didn't know what to do…raising him without a father."

"yeah… but…Natsume…" Anna was cut off

everybody look at her…

"It's okay guys…I know…Natsume's already dead."

"Were Sorry… really…" Anna apologize

"By the way, I hate to bring this up…but… I really wanna know what happened to the two of you, after graduation…" Yuu asked

Mikan Sighed "Well, It all happened 6 years ago,… He invited me for a date…"

_---------flasback----------_

"_Natsume…Where are we going!" Mikan fuss_

"_Don't be too fussy, I said we're going on a date for our 5__th__ year anniversary!" Natsume said in an emotionless voice as he turned his wheels into a sharp curved that cause Mikan tumbled down on the passengers seat._

"_AAaaahhh! Slow down! Are you trying to kill me, How many times do I have to tell you drive cautiously, Gosh Natsume!"_

_She complained as she forcedly got up from her position_

"_Strawberries huh!" Natsume tease_

"_Pervert!"_

"_I've seen that so many times…how come you're still surprise!"_

"_Oh shut up!"_

_The two ended up on a villa…_

"_What are we doing here, you said it's just a date not a vacation!"_

"_huh? Oh don't worry we'll just stay here for 2 days and 1 night." Natsume said putting his arms around Mikan's shoulders_

_Mikan shrugged_

"_Don't be too sweet…I'm still mad, I have a lot of paperworks to do, then you drag me in this place!"_

_Natsume's face turned disappointed_

"_So, you love your work, more than me huh."_

_Mikan laughed_

"_You're too cute if you're face turned jealous!"_

_Mikan kissed him_

"_Don't worry, paperworks could wait,. So are we going in or not?"_

_The two got inside the villa, book for a room reservation, the lady at the lobby serving them looked at Natsume_

"_Can I help you sir?" she said in a soft voice_

_Mikan observe him_

"_We call for a reserve room yesterday." He said _

"_Name please…" The girl said flirtatiously_

"_Natsume Hyuuga."_

"_Oh yes, fourth floor. Room 1045." The girl gave him a card_

"_Thanks."_

"_See you around sir, enjoy you're stay."_

_Natsume smiled_

_Mikan elbowed Natsume's abdomen_

"_ouch! What's that for?"_

"_hmm… Nothing!"_

_At the dining room_

_2 girls were talking_

_While Natsume and Mikan was having their dinner_

_Then the girls came close_

"_So… you're the famous Natsume Hyuuga…" the girl said Flirtatiously_

"_Yes." Natsume replied_

"_Can you go with us? Just for fun…"_

_Mikan look Murderously at Natsume_

"_Uhm…sorry, Not interested." Natsume said_

"_huh? Why?"_

"_You see, I'm with my fiancé right now, so no can do. Bye."_

_Mikan was surprised_

_At their room…_

"_Why do other girls keep flirting you."_

_Then Natsume pulled Mikan and remove her necklace_

"_Huh! Why did you take it off!" Mikan shouted_

"_Be silent, you're scaring the neighbors!" Natsume scolded her_

"_Hmp! You always say that!"_

_Natsume keep the ring on his fist_

"_Listen…"_

"_Hmp! You're such a whimp!" Mikan tease_

"_Listen……Mikan."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I have to go on another mission."_

"_What?!"_

"_Persona called me the other day… he said he has the lead for the people who killed my whole town."_

"_What? But…"_

"_I need to go."_

"_It's unfair…"_

_Natsume hold her close and kissed her hard, Mikan although quite surprise wrapped her arms around Natsume's Neck and drowned herself completely into his kiss, she can feel Natsume's tongue tasting her mouth, then they broke the kiss. Then he put the ring on Mikan's finger_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Mikan was surprised, she was about to move further but Natsume hold her closer._

"_I promise, I'll marry you as soon as I come back."_

"_But…"_

"_Yes or No."_

"_How…"_

"_Yes or No Mikan."_

_Mikan giggled_

"_Of course!"_

"_Yes!" Natsume rejoice_

"_Come back as soon as possible okay."_

"_Okay…" _

_Natsume kissed Mikan's cheek, she can feel his breath tickles her face up to her earlobe and he whispered_

"_Remember we didn't finish what we started 4 years ago…"_

"_Huh? You still remember that."_

"_How can I forget, you were about to remove your dress, then you stop…. So let's continue it now."_

"_Can't we do it after were married?"_

"_I'll marry you as soon as I came back."_

"_Huh?"_

"_This is a gift for our 5__th__ anniversary."_

_Natsume kissed Mikan again, this time harder, Mikan was drowned she just clench her fist on Natsume's shirt. Natsume throw Mikan on the bed, he started to remove Mikan's office uniform, Mikan remove his shirt. He started popping out her button and kiss her all the way down, _

_(I don't need to detail it right…well it's obvious, they have an adult relationship) _

_--------end of flashback----------_

"Then… Something happened between the two of you…" Nonoko said in an awe reaction

"Yes…Oh gosh! Don't make me remember all of it… I got embarrassed!" Mikan said holding her flushed red cheeks

"oh I see!" everyone sweat drop

"Well…I really don't expect that that was the last happy thing that will happen to the two of us…"

--------_Flashback--------------_

"_yawn!" Mikan crouch caressing the side of her bed, then her eyes widened, when she felt that Natsume was gone_

_She pulled out the covers of the bed, and go to the restroom to get her clothes, she hurried out on the balcony and was relieve to see Natsume standing there_

"_Hey! Don't leave me like that…" she scold_

"_Sorry…" Natsume apologize_

"_Huh?" What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Don't make me foolish…what's the matter?"_

_Natsume looked at Mikan_

"_I'm sorry if I have to leave you…"_

"_What?...No way, I'm going with you!" _

"_No I can't risk you…all over again…you stay…" then he embraced Mikan_

"_That's not going to work out…you know that Natsume."_

_Then he whispered_

'_What happened last night is totally amazing."_

_Mikan's cheeks flushed up_

"_Shut up!"_

_The two drove down the villa, he make sure Mikan was home, and after bidding goodbye…Mikan didn't saw Natsume in months…_

-------_end of flashback---------_

"After that I call Hotaru and Ruka…"

"Yeah…we were in Paris when she called…" Hotaru said nonchalantly

"I'm sorry okay… I was so desperate to find Natsume, by then because…"

"Because what?" Koko ask and the group listen closely

"Because…"

"Darn Mikan… It's because she's already pregnant!"

"Owww."

"Hotaru…You're so heartless!" Mikan cried

"come on!"

"Then what happened?"

"I ask Hotaru to help me find Natsume…we track him down…until we reach him in an old warehouse in Okinawa."

---------_Flashback---------_

"_Mikan…Is that Natsume's car?" Ruka asked_

"_Yes. It is…" Mikan said_

"_So, he's here…" Ruka said_

_The three went inside the store house and saw Natsume lying on the ground, _

_Mikan was startled that she hurried_

"_Natsume, you idiot! what are you doing here what happened!"_

"_Why are you here? didn't I tell you to stay out when I'm on a mission."_

"_Shut up! What are you been up to that you didn't want to tell me?"_

"_Natsume!" Ruka called_

"_Hey!" Natsume said gasping then he sat down_

"_Ruka come over here!"_

_ruka moved closer to Natsume_

"_What is it?"_

"_Held Mikan out, my battle are not finished yet, he's still here, I have to destroy him."_

"_What are you talking about? You're not going any where we're leaving this place!" Mikan commanded in an awfull teary voice_

"_Look Mikan, If I didn't destroy him now, it's over,"_

"_What's over? I don't understand. Come on Natsume, your mauled to death don't you realized that?"_

"_I'm fine, I should finished this once and for all."_

"_Natsume…" Hotaru whispered_

"_Hotaru?"_

"_Someones watching us."_

"_What?!" Mikan chortled_

"_Go now Ruka, there isn't much time!"_

"_Come on Mikan…" Ruka held Mikan up_

"_No I'm not leaving this place until Natsume's not coming…"_

"_Leave Mikan!"_

"_No!"_

_Then a crack sound occurred and a tracklike toy van came out and held Mikan._

"_What are you doing Hotaru?"_

"_we're leaving."_

"_Thanks!" Natsume said standing up, _

"_Go out! Ruka, be sure you take care of Mikan for me okay!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Go!"_

_The three go out, Mikan was fighting her every might to let go of the tracks hold, _

"_Mikan don't move, you're gonna damage your baby!"_

"_Natsume!"_

_When they all reach the ground outside the warehouse, Mikan was released she run but Ruka caught her_

_But there was a blast that turned the warehouse down_

_Mikan froze, "Natsume…" "NNNAAATTTSSSUUUMMMEEEE"_

_She shouted and run to the warehouse Ruka notice it and held her to stop_

"_Let Go off me Ruka!_

"_No Mikan…"_

"_Let Go! Nastsume needs my help!" She said crying so hard  
"no Mikan…It's pointless." Ruka said crying _

_Hotaru hurried to help Ruka_

"_Mikan stop it…" she said_

_then Mikan calm a little bit, she fell on her knees sobbing Ruka was assisting her_

"_I-I didn't help him…"_

"_Natsume!!!_

-------_end of flashback------_

"Yeah then after that, I never heard of you, you just disappear…" Yuu said

"That's why I was so surprised when I saw you all here…" Mikan said

"Well Hotaru wants to visit you, and exactly they all appear, then we decided to tag them along…" Ruka said scratching his head

Then Seichiro rush to Mikan

"Mom…Can we play outside?"

"Yes, but don't go too far okay." Mikan said

Seichiro pulled Hina outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seichiro pulled Hina out on the cherry blossoms tree

"Hey I want to play with the falling flowers…" seichiro said

"I preffer playing with robots…" Hina said

"Huh? I didn't have those, my mom go out seldom, she used to stay here…" Seichiro said

"huh…"

Then Hina gather cherry blossom leaves

"What are you doing?"

"I'm Making you a robot."

Hina held out her hands…and closed her eyes then the leaf gather and form a robot

"Wow! Amazing!" he said in delight

Hina gave him the robot

"It's mine? Thank you!" he rejoiced

Hina smiled

"Do you have powers?" he asked

"Sort of, it is called alice of inventing things using my mind and the nature." She exclaimed

"Wow!"

"Now you have to repay me…" Hina said

"Oh, I don't have money…"

"Not money, I want you to give me that…" she pointed out the newly bloom sakura flower, it was glimmering

"Huh? That's too high."

"Please…"

"Oh okay, but don't tell my mom okay."

"Yeah promise!" she smiled

Seichiro ran to the tree and try to climb it

He was almost there touching the flower, then he successfully grabbed it he loose his balance and started to fall

"Aaaaahhhh!" Seichiro shouted

"Seichiro!" Hina called

Then he hung on the last branch before falling to the ground

"Hey Seichiro are you okay?" Hina shouted

"Yeah… but I couldn't hold any longer…my hands are getting Numb…"

"I'll call your mom!" Hina shouted

"Faster!" he said

But as soon as Hina run out of sight Seichiro let go of the branch he falls down…but someone catch him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah!" he shouted

then he open his eyes and saw a guy wearing a hat covering his eyes, his quite tall, his Raven hair was swinging, he placed Seichiro down

"You okay lil' fellow." He seriously said

"Yes! Thanks mister!"

"what are you doing up there?" he asked

"Getting this." then he revealed the cherry blossom he was holding

"That's dangerous…"

"Sorry…"

He apologize then he saw a glittering ring on his neck

"Wow! That looks like my mothers ring…where did you get that mister?"

"somewhere…"

Then he revealed his face, they looked at each others crimson orbs

"Do I know you mister?"

"huh?"

"You look Familiar."

"really?" then the guy held out his hand and a ball of fire raise from it

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"Alice."

"I have something like that too…" seichiro said

He held out his hands and a blue oozing fire appear

The guy was surprised

"Whose your mother?"

"Huh…she's Mikan…Mikan Sakura…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom!" Hina called rushing

"Why are you shouting Hina?"

Hotaru asked

"Seichiro…Seichiro was falling from the tree…"

"What!" Mikan said standing up

"It's my fault! I'm sorry."

"Where is he?"

"At the Sakura tree!"

The whole group rush out

"Hey Mister…" Seichiro called

"you're her son?"

"uhm yes…"

"Whose your dad?" he asked

"Dad? I don't have a dad…mom always cried…I hate it when she cries…she always told me that my dad is great and he looks like me."

"what's your dad Name?"

"I don't know!"

"Seichiro!" Mikan called

"Mom!"

He ran towards Mikan

Mikan embraced him tight

"I tell you never to climb the trees right!"

"I'm sorry mom!"

The guy stood up

"But a guy save me!"

"Huh"

"Here I was telling him about you! His great!"

Seichiro pulled Mikan through the guy

Then they came face to face

she felt a heartbeat she never felt for almost 5 years

"Are you the one who saved my son…Thank you so much…!" She bowed down

"Mom! Do you know he has a fire on his hands." Seichiro said

Mikan got nervous,

"What?"

"he has a fire on his hand just like me."

"Don't joke like that!" Mikan yelled

"But I'm telling the truth."

The guy looked up

"So…you never change a bit huh Polka!"

"Shut up Pervert!" mikan shouted then she hold her lips…"

"It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

Mikan was speechless stream of tears fall from her hazel eyes

"I've been searching for you long enough."

the cherry blossom tree withers more flower, his raven black hair swings, and his crimson eyes fixed on the simple brunette standing finally before him…"

_Lie beyond to anyone upon the distant stars_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile_

_If only for a while you know I'm there_

_A breath away is not far from Where you are…_

--------end---------


End file.
